Your Love Is A Song
by CharlieJKeeng
Summary: Quinn visita a Santana en NY, por su cumpleaños. Logrando asi que su vida se revolucionara gracias a una morena de ojos marrones. Ni glee/personajes me pertenecen.
1. Introducción

Introducción.

Nunca imagine que aceptar la invitación de mí amiga latina, de ir a visitarla a Nueva York, iba a revolucionar mi vida completamente. Mi vida. Mi patética y estúpida vida. Supongo que por un lado me agradaba la idea de tener un poco de drama, emoción y aventura. Pero, por el otro no quería que esto quitara cada gramo de paz que desde hace varios años abundaba dentro de mí. ¿Quién lo diría? Quinn Fabray, La perra del instituto, líder de las Cheerios, hermosa pero a la vez explosiva, ya no era nada más ni nada menos que Quinn, alumna de Yale, relajada y tranquila y sin ningún propósito en la vida. Solo la literatura y la fotografía otorgaban a mi monótona rutina algo de emoción (de vez en cuando).

Porque eso fue lo que paso, me volví la mujer más pesimista y aburrida que puede existir en todo Estados Unidos. O al menos eso era lo que me decía Santana, con todas sus buenas intenciones y su carácter tan agradable. (Sí, estoy siendo sarcástica aquí)

Como sea, toda esta revolución empezó así…

-Quinnie…-Suplico la latina por decimoquinta vez- Por favor, juro que te lo compensare… además vendrán todos los chicos. Anda, es mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Nunca faltas a mi fiesta, Fabray.

-No lo se, Santana. Tengo que estudiar para- Pero mi patética excusa fue interrumpida por un bufido que salio de mi celular. Bufido lleno de impaciencia y frustración.

-Escúchame bien, Fabray, porque solo lo repetiré una vez.-Dijo Santana impacientándose por mi actitud retraída.-Este fin de semana espero que traigas tu trasero hasta NY porque de lo contrario yo misma iré a New Haven para meterte esos libros de estudio por tu jodido tra-Pero sea lo que sea que Santana iba a decir fue interrumpido por un ruido seco que provenía del otro lado de la línea. Luego de eso solo oí un imperceptible "El vocabulario, Santana" de una voz que reconocería a miles de millones de kilómetros.

Y aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas no reírme, me fue imposible contener la carcajada que se escapó de mi garganta. A cambio solo recibí una especie de gruñido.

-Así que te tienen domesticada, López…-Comente con tono de burla.

-Jódete.-Susurro para no ser oída por su acompañante-Sabes que, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Te pasare con alguien que si se muere por saludarte.-Dijo con un tono inocente, que yo muy bien conocía.

-Quinnie.-Escuche la dulce voz de Brittany. Sonreí automáticamente al reconocer la dulzura y delicadeza con la que hablaba.

-Hola mi Britt-Britt. ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunte cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más tranquilo y dulce. Britt siempre lograba sacar mi lado más tierno y compasivo.

-Estoy triste-Dijo con voz decaída y podría jurar que en ese momento estaba haciendo un tierno puchero, que derretiría hasta el estúpido iceberg que hundió el titanic.

-¿Por qué, pequeño unicornio?-Musite con una mueca de preocupación.

-Porque San me dijo que no vendrás a la fiesta…-Al oírla, deje escapar un suspiro. Santana sabia jugar sucio.-Y yo…te extraño-Dijo aun con esa voz triste que me erizaba la piel.

-Britt-Britt…está bien. Iré.-Dije rindiéndome ante el poder que tenía Brittany sobre mí.

Del otro lado de la línea solo pude escuchar un gritito de emoción. La imagine aplaudiendo y saltando de alegría. Sonreí. Ella jamás cambiaria.

-Gracias Quinnie.-Escuche la voz de Santana otra vez.

-Buena forma de manipularme, Santana. Sabes que a Britt no se le puede negar nada.-Respondí entre resignada y divertida por la absurda situación.

-¿Te veré este fin de semana?-Pregunto para asegurarse se mi respuesta.

-Claro.

-Quinn, uno de los enanos de Blanca Nieves se escapó de su guarida para saludarte.-Dijo divertida y sarcástica. Ya me imaginaba quien seria.

-¿Quinn?-Pregunto dubitativa.

-Berry- Respondí tranquilamente y con una sonrisa que inevitablemente se instaló en mi rostro.

-¿Es cierto que vendrás a la fiesta?-Pregunto con dulzura e ilusión impregnadas en sus palabras.

-Lo haré.

-Entonces te veré en un par de días.

-Claro que si…-Y por un momento, la línea quedo en silencio. Solo se oían nuestras respiraciones perfectamente sincronizadas.- Creo que debería irme a descansar. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Quinn.-Saludo tranquilamente. Y antes de que colgara, volví a hablar.

-Ehh, Rach?

-Dime, Quinn.-Respondió.

-Dulces Sueños para ti, Berry.-Musite con una sonrisa genuina.

-Y para ti también, Fabray.

Luego de eso, la comunicación finalizo.


	2. Nueva York

Capítulo 1: New York, New York.  
>Viernes había llegado demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Pero esta última semana había aprovechado para tener mis últimos momentos de paz y relajación. Ya que los viajes no eran de mi agrado. Así que ese mismo viernes, mi alarma sonó a las 6:30 am. De mis labios se me escapo un gruñido de cansancio y frustración, sabia completamente que ya no podría atrasar ni posponer mi viaje. Me levante de mi cómoda cama, lentamente y camine desperezándome hacia el baño. Tenía una hora antes de que salga el tren de New Haven hacia NYC. Tome una ducha rápida, luego me vestí con un simple Jean negro, una camisa blanca y unas Van azules.<br>Luego de prepararme, tome mi tapado negro del perchero y una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa, que había preparado la noche anterior.  
>Le deje una pequeña nota a mi compañera de cuarto, despidiéndome de ella, ya que no se encontraba allí. Tome mis llaves y Salí, asegurándome de no haber olvidado nada.<br>Al salir a la calle mire hacia ambos lados intentando divisar un taxi que me lleve hasta la estación de tren.

Cuando por fin logre subirme al estúpido tren, me senté y encendí el reproductor de música de mi IPhone. Creep de Radiohead comenzó a sonar por mis auriculares. Y con mis pies seguí el ritmo de la musica, intentando distraerme para amenizar el viaje. Aproveche para enviarle un mensaje a Santana.  
>"Santana, estoy en camino"-Q<br>Y a los pocos segundos recibí su respuesta.  
>"Está bien, Quinnie. Te estaré esperando."-S<br>"Hazme un favor, no le digas a nadie que estaré allí en menos de dos horas. Mucho menos a Britt-Britt, Quiero darle una sorpresa."-Q  
>"¿Solo a Britt?"-S<br>Y en ese momento podría jurar que Santana estaba del otro lado del celular con una sonrisa burlona.  
>"¿Quieres que me arrepienta de ir, López?"-Q<br>Y ya no recibí respuesta. Santana y yo siempre fuimos así, cada una conocía perfectamente a la otra. A pesar de las peleas y aquel encuentro sexual en la No boda del profesor Shuester, nuestra relación era un lazo de hermandad inquebrantable. Y a pesar de su característico humor ácido y su personalidad avasallante, yo era la única capaz de soportarla tal y como es.  
>Estos últimos dos años se basaron en mensajes diarios, llamadas y charlas por Skype, además de un par de visitas por parte de ella en New Haven. Pero igual lo nuestro a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más fuerte.<br>Aparte cada una sabia que debía respetar el espacio de la otra. Y Santana sabía que no debía presionarme así como yo sabía que no debía presionarla a ella.  
>Ambas teníamos algo en común. El amor hacia Brittany S. Pierce. Aunque de distintas formas, por supuesto. Britt para mí era como una hermanita pequeña, a la cual debía proteger de cualquier cosa. En cambio, San y Britt eran almas gemelas. Su amor podría atravesar cualquier obstáculo. Ya que se complementaban completamente bien.<br>Santana, con Britt, se volvía más comprensiva y menos agresiva. Brittany, con Santana, se volvía muy capas y era una jodida Genia.  
>Aun somos el jodido Unholy Trinity! Para mí, Britt era aquella que me daba ánimos y me aconsejaba volar, cumplir mis sueños. Y San, es mi cable a tierra cuando estoy volando demasiado alto. Nos Complementamos y eso es lo que nos volvió cada vez más unidas y cercanas.<p>

Cuando por fin llegue a NY, tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia un centro comercial. Quería comprar un regalo para mis amigos. Así que conociendo los gustos de Santana, decidí comprarle algunos vestidos que se ajustaran a su perfecto cuerpo.  
>A mi Britt-Britt, un enorme pato de peluche. A Kurt una colección completa de revistas sobre moda. Y a Berry un ramo de Gardenias. Aunque no sé porque este último regalo, solo vi las flores y supe que eran perfectas para ella.<br>Con gran dificultad, tome todas las bolsas de compras y mi maleta, luego de parar otro taxi, me dirigí al Loft Hummel-Berry-López.

Me encontraba en frente de la puerta corrediza de mis amigos. Me sentía nerviosa. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, haciendo que varios suspiros se me escaparan cuando por fin me decidí a golpear la puerta. Espere unos 5 segundos cuando por fin oí pasos apresurados dentro del departamento.  
>La puerta se abrió frente a mí, dejando ver a una latina sonriendo como el gato de Alicia. ¿Santana Sonriendo? Eso sí asustaba.<br>-Quinn! –Me dio un corto pero sentido abrazo y me ayudo con mi maleta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Deposite las bolsas en el suelo y el ramo de gardenias sobre una mesita junto a la puerta.  
>-Satán. –Salude con una sonrisa genuina. La había extrañado demasiado. – ¿Como estas, imbécil?<br>-Muy bien, Lucy, es un gusto volver a verte. –Dijo sarcásticamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios. Sabía que detrás de ese muro de sarcasmo, lo decía de verdad.  
>Y en ese momento, de la habitación salía una rubia alta de ojos azules. Sonreí al verla frotándose los ojos. Recién se levantaba. Cuando poso sus ojos sobre mí, sonrió enormemente y corrió hacia mis brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.<br>-¡QUINNIE! –Gritó colgándose de mi cuello y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. – ¡Te extrañe!  
>-¡Yo también, pequeño unicornio! –Dije riendo y girándola por los aires. – ¿Como estas, Britt-Britt? –Pregunte<br>-¡Bien Quinnie! ¿Y tú? –Pregunto bajándose de mis brazos y sonriendo. También había extrañado demasiado a Britt.  
>-Perfectamente bien. –Musite mientras me dirigía hacia las bolsas y tomaba el regalo de ambas. –Les traje algo. Para ti, Santana. –Dije entregándole 3 bolsas con vestidos dentro. –Y para ti, unicornio. –Continúe mientras sacaba el gran pato de peluche de su bolsa.<br>-¡Gracias Fabray! –Dijo Santana recibiendo mi regalo, intentando hacerse la indiferente.  
>Pero Britt Soltó de alegría y me arrebato el peluche de mis manos.<br>-Gracias Quinnie. –Beso mi mejilla –Lo llamare Quinchel! –Grito alegremente. Yo solo alce mi ceja marca Fabray. No entendía porque aquel nombre. Santana soltó una carcajada al ver mi cara de confusión. Negó con la cabeza como diciendo "Mejor no preguntes". Solo me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al tema.  
>En ese momento, oímos el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. Me di media vuelta, esperando ver a aquella persona que tanto ansiaba. Y allí estaba. Aun sin saber de mi presencia, acomodaba su tapado en el perchero, dejando ver ese cuerpo de infarto que aún conservaba.<br>-¡La baba, Fabray! –Exclamo la latina, al darse cuenta donde estaba clavada mi mirada. Aquella mujer, al escuchar eso, paro en seco y se giró a verme. Al conectar mis ojos con los suyos, mi sonrisa se acentuó aún más.  
>-Quinn… –Susurro incrédula por mi presencia. Puse mi mejor sonrisa torcida y levante una ceja. Al verla estática, decidí acercarme a saludarla correctamente.<br>-Hola, Berry.


	3. Bienvenida, Lucy

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

In My Place - Coldplay :)

Capítulo 2: ¡Bienvenida, Lucy!

-Oh por dios… ¡QUINN!-Grito la pequeña morena cuando al fin salió de su estado catatónico. Abrí mis brazos esperando a que ella se acercara y chocara su diminuto cuerpo contra el mío. –Dios, Fabray. No te esperaba hasta el sábado en la noche. ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto aun abrazada a mí, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Estoy muy bien. Pero veo que tu estas mejor. –Dije mirándola de arriba a abajo. – ¡Estas hermosa, Rach!

-De verdad es bueno verte, Quinn. –Susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. –Te extrañe, Q.

-Lo mismo digo, Berry. Esto no se compara con un par de mensajes semanales. –Musite divertida, porque ella aun no me quería liberar del abrazo, y yo no me quejaba. Amaba la intensidad de esta morena. La había extrañado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. –Te he traído un pequeño presente. –Dije cuando finalmente termino el abrazo. Camine hacia la mesita en donde había depositado las gardenias, cuando Santana soltó una de sus tantas indirectas

-Es lo más asquerosamente tierno que he visto este último mes. –Ignorándola por completo, Tome el ramo en mis manos y se lo entregue a Rachel, que me miraba expectante a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Su enorme sonrisa se acentuó aún más, y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-Gracias, Quinn… Son hermosas. –Me dijo con su voz algo quebrada por la emoción. Pero habia algo más en su voz…Dolor. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza y le di mi súper sonrisa ladina marca Fabray. –Las pondré en agua. –Desapareció unos momentos después, cuando se dirigió a la cocina. Entre las tres que estábamos presentes, nos miramos extrañadas por la actitud de la morena. Pero yo les di una mirada que decía "No hagan ningún comentario".

-Quinn… Nosotras iremos al centro comercial, para comprar las cosas de la fiesta. Supongo que estas cansada por el viaje. Acomódate en la habitación del Hobbit. Dormirás allí, ya que el resto de nosotros tiene acompañantes nocturnos- Explico Santana mientras levantaba ambas cejas insinuando cosas que mejor no quiero pensar.

-Okay, no hay problema. –Dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

Un momento. Pongamos el freno de mano, ¿Dijo "Habitación" Y "Hobbit" en una misma oración?

Oh por los calzones bombachos de Merlín.

Yo. Quinn Fabray, Compartiendo habitación con el Hobb… digo con Rachel Barbra Berry? ¿Compartiendo la cama?

Estallo la revolución.

-Claro, si no te molesta. –La morena de piernas kilométricas interrumpió mi monologo interno. Con los ojos colorados. ¿Había estado llorando? Oh por dios. Yo negué con mi cabeza, más que nada por inercia. ¿Quién demonios se atreve a hacer llorar a Rachel?

Mire a Santana y a Britt que ya tenían puestos sus abrigos y estaban dispuestas a salir. Ellas solo me miraron y negaron con la Cabeza, para luego desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Así que aquí estamos, Ambas solas, en un departamento.

Me gire para mirar a Rach, que aún tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar. Así que me atreví a hablar.

-Rach, cariño…-Dije con una dulzura en mi voz que solo usaba con Britt. – ¿Estas bien?

Ella clavo sus ojos en mí y asintió. Y fue allí, cuando vi el dolor oculto en sus orbes color chocolate cuando me di cuenta de que no lo estaba.

-Ven aquí, pequeña. –Dije mientras tiraba de su mano y la envolvía en un cálido pero a la vez fuerte abrazo. Y cuando escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, sollozo más fuerte. –Shhh tranquila, Cariño… Todo estará bien. –Y así estuvimos por un largo rato hasta que sus lágrimas y sollozos cesaron. Ella lentamente se soltó de mí y yo me aleje un poco para mirarla, pero aun manteniendo el agarre en su cintura. – ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre esto?

Ella negó tímidamente y se soltó completamente de mí, logrando que yo la suelte a ella, del agarre en su cintura. Le di mi mejor sonrisa para demostrarle ánimo.

-Viendo que es hora del almuerzo, espero que tengas algo de tocino, Berry…o lo lamentaras. –Dije intentando sacarle una sonrisa. Y lo logre. Me gane una sonrisa nada más ni nada menos que de Rachel Barbra Berry. Y me sentí orgullosa por mi logro. No todos los días una persona puede presenciar la sonrisa de una estrella.

-Lo siento Fabray, pero no tengo tocino. Tendrás que conformarte con una pizza.-Dijo antes de guiarme hacia la cocina. –Te preparare el almuerzo mientras tú te acomodas.

-Berry, es una broma. No hace falta que me cocines nada. Lo que tu comas, yo también lo comeré…no me importa que sea comida vegana. De hecho, tengo mi compañera de cuarto que es vegana y me obligo a probarla. Creo que subestime la cocina vegana. Es muy buena. –Explique mientras abría una de las latas de cerveza de Santana.

-¿Bebes? –Pregunto arrugando su frente

-Solo en casos extremos. –Respondí guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Estar conmigo es un caso extremo, Fabray? –Pregunto fingiendo enojo. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Oh…Créeme, si lo es. ¡Estar en una misma habitación con Rachel Berry es un caso extremo! ¿Y si se me pega lo diva? o… algo mucho peor. ¡Tú dramatismo! Por el amor de dios, no sobreviviré a –Pero un golpe en mi brazo interrumpió mi monologo. – ¡Auch! Berry… ¿Has estado entrenando? Ese fue un buen golpe.

-Oh bueno, sí, sabes que siempre hago mis rutinas de ejercicio por las mañanas y –Se interrumpió a si misma cuando me vio intentando contener la carcajada que amenazaba por salir de mis labios. –Ese no es el punto. No te pases de lista conmigo Fabray.

Ambas reímos sobre la estúpida situación. Cuando las risas frenaron, yo medite algo en silencio.

-Oye, Rach… -La llame.

-¿Si? –Pregunto con una sonrisa-

-Somos amigas, ¿No?

-Algo Así. –Ambas sonreímos al recordar aquella charla.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –Me aventure a preguntar.

-Las gardenias.

-¿No te gustaron? –Pregunte confundida.

-No, solo me trajeron recuerdos, Quinn –Musito bajando la mirada. –Me recordó a Finn.


	4. Finn

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por la buena onda! :) Saludos

Be Still – The Fray

Capítulo 3: Finn.

-¿Finn? –Pregunte confusa. ¿Que tenía que ver Finn con mis gardenias? –Rachel. Sinceramente no te entiendo.

-Prométeme que si te lo digo no te enojaras. –Dijo bajando la mirada, como una niña a la cual retaron por portarse mal.

-¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo cuando me hablas así, Rach? –Respondí con una sonrisa, acercándome a tomar su mano para infundirle valor. –Cuéntame, Cariño.

-Me…Me llamaste Cariño –Susurro, sonrojándose.

-Rach, creo que es la cuarta vez que te lo digo.

-Me gusta.

-Te lo diré más seguido entonces. –Dije sonriendo y acariciando su mano con mi pulgar. – Pero podrías dejar de evadir el tema. Anda, Cariño. Explícame.

-Cuando estábamos en el instituto, en época de baile. Finn no sabía que ramillete regalarte. –Comenzó a explicar, jugando nerviosamente con mi mano, que aún se mantenía aferrada a la suya. –En los pasillos, le dije que un ramo de Gardenias, con un lazo verde combinarían perfectamente con tus ojos. Él siempre me agradeció por eso. Imagínate cuando te vi con tu vestido y con tu ramillete. En lugar de estar celosa, sentí que hice lo correcto, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque estabas hermosa.

Me quede completamente estática intentando procesar toda la información. Un momento. ¿Las gardenias de Finn, fueron gracias a Rachel? ¡Por la tanga de Superman! ¿Está hablando en serio? Oh por el amor de Dios. Rachel Berry me dijo que tengo ojos bonitos. Rachel Berry Me acaba de decir Hermosa. Demonios, Fabray! ¡Háblale de una puta vez!

-Rachel…

-Estas enojada, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa y con sus ojos cristalinos. Un pequeño puchero se fue formando en sus labios.

-No, Cariño. No estoy enojada. Solo estoy sorprendida. –Dije saliendo de mi estado catatónico. –Lo extrañas, ¿no es así? –Pregunte con cautela. Sintiendo como su dolor iba volviéndose mío también.

-Así es. Han pasado dos años. Y aun no puedo dejar de sentir el dolor. –Explico con lágrimas en los ojos. –Por más que me veas sonreír, reírme o todas las energías, al final del día, acostada en mi cama, no puedo evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de otra manera. ¿Tiene sentido?

Negué con la cabeza. No podía creer que un alma tan pura como la de Rach, este llena de oscuridad y tristeza.

-No lo tiene, Rach.-Susurre envolviéndola en mis brazos. –Hace un tiempo yo estaba igual que tú. Aun no podía creer que una de las personas que más quería…ya no estén conmigo. –Continué intentando que la voz no se me quebrase por contener las lágrimas. –Pero entendí, que si no lo dejaba ir, el dolor y la frustración me acompañarían por el resto de mi vida. En cambio, si lo dejaba partir, y guardaba en mi alma, los recuerdos más bellos que tengo de él, bajo llave, Jamás se iría de allí. Estaría conmigo, como un gran recuerdo. Esa es la marca que deja una persona a su alrededor –Musite para después depositar un beso en su frente.

-Tengo miedo –Dijo suspirando. –Tengo miedo de que si lo dejo ir, me olvidare de el. Me quedare sola. El no merecía esto, Quinn. Él siempre fue un buen chico. Tal vez no fue el amor de mi vida, Pero si fue mi primer amor. Ese es un puesto que no puede tenerlo cualquiera... No quiero estar sola, Q… Tengo miedo... Ya no me queda nada. –Dijo entre sollozos que ya no se molestaba en contener.

-Me tienes a mí. –Susurre. –Sé que no soy la mejor de las opciones, pero estoy contigo. No te dejare sola, pequeña. No otra vez. Aquí estoy. –Dije con convicción, apretándola aún más contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Aun tienes hambre? –Pregunto. Intentando cambiar el clima que había dejado la conversación.

-¿Qué tal helado vegano y unas películas? –Pregunte soltándola y barriendo con mis dedos, el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas

-¿Me dejaras ver Funny Girl?

-Lo que quieras, Cariño –Respondí sonriendo de lado. Ella me miro e imito mi sonrisa.

-Hecho. –Dijo antes de voltearse y sacar de la nevera un enorme pote de helado vegano de chocolate.

-No entendí bien la película, Rach. –Me queje haciendo un puchero.

Ella solo me miro y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Quinnie, tienes helado en la comisura. –Dijo depositando su mano y limpiando delicadamente mi boca con su pulgar.

-Gracias, Rach.

Luego de pasar hablando horas, poniéndonos al día con nuestras vidas, además de charlas triviales, no nos dimos cuenta cuando caímos completamente dormidas en el sofá. Ella abrazada a mi cuello, y yo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ningún espacio había entre nosotras.

Podría decir que lo hacía inconscientemente, pero no es así, la calidez del cuerpo de Rach, lograba brindarme la paz que había perdido al poner un pie en Nueva York.

Y además la posición era algo comprometedora. Debo decirlo, era jodidamente cómoda.

Me despertó el "Click" de una cámara de fotos.

Abrí mis ojos y me topé con unos orbes azules y una cabellera rubia.

-Hola Britt. –Salude con una sonrisa. Me fije que sostenía una cámara en su mano.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –Se entrometió la latina.

-Sí, estaba a punto de tener sexo con Rachel en el sofá –Ironice rodando los ojos. La latina nunca cambiaria.

-Wanky. –Susurro.

-¿Quién va a tener sexo con quién? –Interrumpio la voz de Kurt ingresando a la sala.

-El gnomo de piernas Kilométricas con Quinn Fabgay. –Explico Santana.

-Podrían callarse, Rach está durmiendo.

-Ya no más, Quinn. –Dijo Rachel bostezando –Sus gritos me despertaron.

-¿Estas mejor, Cariño? –Pregunte con Dulzura.

-Fabgay. Tú si no pierdes tiempo. –Se burló Santana

-¡Aleja tus garras de mi estrellita, Fabray! –Dijo Kurt empujándome fuera del sofá, logrando que me caiga al suelo.

-Demonios Lady Hummel. Ahora ya no mereces la colección de libros sobre moda que te compre. –Dije riéndome. El me miro con ojos de cachorro. –Ya, Kurt. Primero abrázame. Te he extrañado.

-Yo también, Quinn. –Cuando finalizo el abrazo, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego yo le entregue el paquete que estaba sobre la mesa.

–Para ti, Kurt.

-Gracias, Quinnie.

Me senté al lado de Rach en el sofá mientras el resto se iba a sus habitaciones. Después de un cómodo silencio, ella decidió romperlo.

-Quinn…

-Si?

-El estaría orgulloso de ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuidas a tus amigos... Me estas cuidando a mí. –Respondió mientras me abrazaba. Trague saliva intentando eliminar el nudo en la garganta.

-Siempre, pequeña.


	5. Gestos

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Dedicado a ;) por su buena onda.

Por cierto, Me llaman Charlie.

You Only Live Once – The Strokes

Capítulo 4: Gestos

-Chicas–Llamo la atención Kurt. Los cinco nos encontrábamos cenando pizas en el living, intentando ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas. – ¡Juguemos a Verdad o Reto!

-¡Siiiiiiiii! –Exclamo Brittany, aplaudiendo con ternura y emoción. –Yo empiezo.

Y fue asi cuando nadie se pudo negar a la voluntad de Brittany S. Pierce.

-Quinn, ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad –Respondi. Rezando para que no me de ninguna pregunta incomoda.

-¿Tienes novio? –Pregunto expectante. Como si mi respuesta fuera de total y absoluta importancia para la humanidad.

-No. –Fui escueta en la respuesta. No porque mintiera, sino porque no me gusta hablar de mis relaciones con el resto. –Kurt, ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a… -Pensé por un segundo que es lo que más le dolería. –No combinar tu ropa durante una semana.

Santana soltó una carcajada. Britt solo negó con la cabeza y Rachel sonrió con malicia.

-No serias capas! –Exclamo dramáticamente. –Por dios, Fabray… Te daré lo que sea, pero eso no.

-No. –Y a regañadientes, luego de soltar improperios a diestra y siniestra hacia mi persona, solo asintió.

-Me vengare. Quinn, ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a besar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Rachel por 20 segundos.

Y juro que en ese momento sentí como todo se detuvo. Demonios. ¿Escuche bien? ¡Por la santa nariz imaginaria de Voldemort! Tiene que estar bromeando.

Pero no iba a permitir que el viera mi batalla interna. Así que, como mi orgullo es más fuerte que las bofetadas de Santana, levante mi ceja característica, me levante de mi asiento y con voz sensual susurre:

-Ven aquí Berry –Ella solo me dio una sonrisita tímida y se acercó dubitativa.

Mientras el resto trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, me posicione detrás de ella. Acaricie su pelo castaño. Era extremadamente suave. Cualquiera en su sano Juicio querría enredar sus dedos allí. Acomode su cabello para que no me obstaculizara el camino.

El lugar elegido seria su cuello. Su jodido y suave cuello. No por nada en particular. Simplemente tengo un pequeño fetiche con los besos allí.

Así que en vista de mis amigos, me acerque lentamente hacia su cuello. Solté un suspiro suave y sentí como se le erizaba la piel. Luego me dispuse a acariciar aquella zona con mi nariz. Apenas eran roces suaves. Lentamente, con micro movimientos, roce su piel con mis labios. Y sensualmente fue besándolo por todas partes. Escuche comentarios del tipo "Sexy" "OMG ¿es normal que siendo gay me excite esto?" y "Triple Wanky, Fabgay". Pero los ignore y seguí con mi reto, intentando contar los segundos. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos ya habían pasado, pero mis sentidos estaban nublados con el aroma y sabor de la piel de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Nunca en mis jodidos años de instituto imagine que estaría haciendo esto. Pero la vida da giros inesperados y aquí estoy. Perdiendo la cabeza.

-Tiempo, Fabray. –Dijo Kurt, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ¿Ya? Demonios, estaba tan cómoda. Me separe lentamente de Rach y deposite un beso en su frente.

Ella estaba sonrojada. Sonrió tímidamente y luego volvió rápidamente a su lugar. Pensé que estaría incomoda con la situación, pero extrañamente se mostraba relajada y… ¿Feliz? No lo sé.

Volví a mi lugar y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una carcajada de Santana me interrumpió.

-¡Tu sí que dejas marcas, Fabray! –Exclamo examinando el cuello de Rachel.

-Oh por dios! Lo siento, Rach- -Me disculpe apenada y ruborizándome. Quería que en ese momento la tierra me tragase. Pero no me arrepentía de nada. Me sentía completamente orgullosa por haber besado el cuello de Rachel Barbra Berry.

-Está bien, Quinn… No es nada. –Respondio para luego beber de su copa de vino blanco, intentando esconder el rubor sin demasiado éxito.

Gracias a Jebus, nadie dijo algún comentario fuera de lugar. Simplemente se enfrascaron en una disputa sobre quien era mejor, si Leonardo Di Caprio o Brad Pitt. Sinceramente no me importaba demasiado.

Finalizada la cena, ayude a Santana a recoger los restos y luego me dirigí al baño, a darme una ducha. Mientras el resto se ponía a mirar una película.

En mi mente solo se repetía una y otra vez, la escena del living. Finalizada mi rápida ducha, me coloque el pijama y me acerque al living, para darle las buenas noches al resto.

-Chicos, estoy cansada. –Dije llamando la atención de todos. –Buenas noches, Santana –Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego a Britt, un beso en la frente –Buenas noches, pequeño unicornio. Dulces sueños. –Me acerque a Kurt y deposite un beso en la mejilla. –Hasta mañana, Hummel.

Mire a mí alrededor, buscando a Rachel.

-Se fue a dormir. –Dijo Santana leyendo mi mente. Yo solo asentí y camine hasta la habitación que compartiría con Rach. Al entrar la encontré en ropa interior. ¡Santa mierda! ¿No solo tengo que dormir con ella, sino que tengo que dormir con ella en ropa interior? ¿Qué clase de castigo divino es este? No sobreviviré el fin de semana.

Seguí con mi mirada, el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar y acostarse en su cama. Carraspeé un poco para que notara mi presencia.

Ella me miro y automáticamente sonrió.

-Ven, Quinnie. –Susurro, señalando el espacio vacío a su lado. Yo solo asentí y camine lentamente y con pasos robóticos hasta llegar y tumbarme a su lado. Parecía en piloto automático, ya que mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Precisamente, pensando en las mágicas y esculturales piernas de la diva que estaba a mi lado.

-Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda allí. –Susurre mirando hacia el techo.

-No te disculpes. –Dijo regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Fue…. Agradable y delicado.

-No quise dejarte marca, lo sabes. ¿No?-Dije para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien entre nosotras. Sin incomodidades.

-Lo se, Quinnie. –Respondió bostezando. –Buenas noches, Lucy. –Susurro acurrucándose a mi lado.

Y aunque no me gustara que me llamaran así, en ella sonó extrañamente bien.

-Buenas noches, Cariño.


	6. Fiesta (Parte 1)

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a las Sexys personas que están siguiendo la historia. Un saludo enorme. Este Capítulo se lo dedico a _* ** **AngiieeM*_ ;) por su buena onda. Charlie les manda un Saludo enorme J

Dicho esto si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, acá estoy para aclararlas.

Californication – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Capitulo 5: Fiesta (parte 1)

Sábado había llegado y el loft HummelPezBerry estaba completamente revolucionado. Santana era la más histérica de todas. Básicamente se dedicaba a gritar y a mandar. "Berry, limpia la casa" "Brittany no te comas el pastel" "Quinn no te tomes mi cerveza!" y blablablabla.

En mi defensa, solo tomo en casos extremos. Como por ejemplo, haber despertado a lado de Rachel Berry en ropa interior. ¿Buen punto, no?

Necesitaba aire, así que ni bien Santana apareció por la puerta de la casa, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, yo solo me dedique a escaparme con dos latas de cerveza por la escalera de incendios.

Y solo escuche la voz de Kurt decir "Cobarde". ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo soy. Prefiero pasar un momento conmigo misma que escuchando los gritos de una latina que da buenas bofetadas. Oh, Snixx estaba a punto de hacer presencia cuando escuche la voz de Brittany "O te calmas o no habrá dulces besos de señora esta noche, Santi"

Reí un poco. De verdad había extrañado a mis amigos.

Esta noche, todos los antiguos miembros del Glee Club vendrían a saludar a la latina. Hoy sería un día descontrolado y lleno de anécdotas y recuerdos.

Solo mantenía contacto con Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Sam y Artie.

Era un caso extraño. Soy de esas personas que tienen que ser presionadas de alguna forma para mantener el contacto. Pero el Glee Club era un caso especial. Allí pase los mejores años de mi vida. Aquel Club me hacía sentir especial. Es completamente obvio que quiero tener alrededor mío a personas que hicieron por mí lo que nadie más hubiera hecho.

Me sentía dichosa de poder volverlos a ver. Y aunque no volvimos a ser los mismos luego de que la tragedia nos golpeara, nos mantenemos unidos. Aún seguimos siendo el Jodido Glee Club.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Britt, hasta que se sento a mi lado, tomando un trago de mi lata de cerveza. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tubbie dice que tu cabeza es un mar de pensamientos. –Musito suavemente.

-Ese gato gordo a veces me asusta. –Dije con una sonrisa genuina.

-No esta gordo. Solo tiene muchos músculos Q. –Explico ella mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. –Sabes? Te extraño. –Y fue ahí cuando mi corazón se arrugo por las palabras teñidas de tristeza que pronuncio Britt. –No es lo mismo verte por Skype Ni tampoco es lo mismo con Santana o Kurt y Rachel. Estaba pensando si existe la posibilidad de tenerlos a todos en una misma ciudad.

-De que hablas, pequeña? –Pregunte confusa. La mente de Britt para mí siempre sería un enigma.

-De mudarnos aquí. Este será el último fin de semana que podre venir desde Lima hasta dentro de un mes. No tengo tanto dinero. Y sé que a ti también te gusta estar aquí.

-Es complicado, Britt-Britt. Yo estudio en Yale. –Respondí intentando no herirla. Ella siempre sería muy delicada y sensible.

-Podrías trasladarte a alguna universidad de aquí. Y juntas alquilar un departamento. –Replico con ilusión. Yo sonreí. La idea no era mala. –Prometes que te plantearas mi idea, Quinnie? ¿Al menos lo pensaras?

-Claro que sí, unicornio. Intentare buscar una solución a esto. –Dije abrazándola para transmitirle seguridad.

Sinceramente me encantaría vivir en New York. Estar cerca de las personas que quiero, de conseguir un trabajo o estudiar en alguna universidad. Pasear los fines de semana por el Central Park. Etc.

-Creo que deberíamos ir adentro. Los chicos llegaran dentro de un rato. –Susurre tomando la mano de Britt y guiándola dentro del departamento. Todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado y decorado. Solo faltaban los invitados.

Después de esperar unos 10 minutos, los chicos fueron llegando de a poco.

Primero, Sam y Artie. Me alegre de verlos. Los salude efusivamente y nos enfrascamos en una charla, poniéndonos al día con las novedades en Lima. Luego Mike acompañado de Tina y Mercedes. Nos sentamos a hablar y a contar anécdotas del pasado, Cuando un grito de una voz que conocía muy bien, llego a nuestros oídos. ¡Oh por la santa tanga de mi abuela!

-¡Llego Puckzilla! –Exclamo Puckerman. Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, sonreímos al mismo tiempo y salte sobre el para fundirnos en un fuerte abrazo. Puck, a pesar de nuestra historia y las peleas, siempre seria Puck. Mi gran amigo.

-Como estas, Quinnie? –Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

-Excelente, Puck. Y tu?

-Más que bien ahora que te veo. –Respondio colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros. La fiesta empezó a animarse con la música y el alcohol (cortesía de Puck) que circulaba por la sangre de todos.

Busque a Rachel con la mirada y la encontré hablando animadamente con Kurt y Mercedes. No había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con ella ya que ambas estábamos cada una con sus mejores amigos.

Después de hablar largo y tendido con Mike y Puck, yo me aleje un poco de la muchedumbre y me instale en la cocina.

-¿Te sucede algo, Q? –Pregunto Rachel, que no tenía idea de cuando había llegado. Me sobresalte un poco pero rápidamente recobre la compostura.

-Solo pensaba. –Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella tenía un vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo, dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas. Sonreí al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Rach extrañamente siempre me hacia sonreír con pequeños detalles. Tiene un gran poder sobre mí.

-¿Puedo saber qué? –Pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Solo estoy feliz. Me siento muy dichosa de volver a verlos otra vez. –Dije tomando su mano. –Es bueno sentirse especial a veces, Es bueno formar parte de algo que te hace sentir especial. Así me siento cuando los tengo a ustedes a mí alrededor… Asi me siento cuando estas al lado mio, Rach. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Lo tiene, Quinn. –Simplemente respondio. Yo solo me acerque y deposite un largo y sentido beso en su mejilla.

-¿Rach?

-¿Si, Quinn?

-Te quiero.


	7. Fiesta (Parte 2)

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo dedicado a la chica de las Reviews que le gustan mis Frases raras. ;)

Wish you were here –Pink Floyd

Capitulo 6: Fiesta (Parte 2)

Cuando la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo de diversión, decidí subir un rato a la terraza del edificio. Tome una cerveza e intentando no llamar a atención, y subí las escaleras que me permitían ingresar a las azoteas. Lentamente, a paso pausado camine hacia el borde y me apoye sobre la barandilla. En ese momento una estrella del cielo Neoyorkino resalto más del resto.

Me trajeron recuerdos de Él. Finn.

-La vida es tan injusta, Finn. Sabes? Tú deberías estar aquí, con nosotros. Disfrutando de la vida y de tu alma gemela. –Musite suavemente –Demonios, Finn. Recién empezabas a vivir, y eso te fue arrebatado. Sin culpas ni culpables. Solo te fuiste. Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes. –Suspire. –Me gusta pensar que aun estas aquí, con tus preguntas bobas y tu sonrisa ladina. Me gusta pensar que aun en las noches más oscuras, nos iluminas a cada uno. Eres una estrella, Finn. Aun sigues siendo el que nos guía en las adversidades. –Dije intentando contener las lágrimas. –Te extraño, Finn. Y realmente desearía que estuvieras aquí.

-Todos deseamos eso, Quinn. –Susurro Rachel. Me sobresalte y me gire para verla. Ella tenía los ojos cristalinos. Y detrás de ella estaban todos los chicos con una copa de Champagne en la mano. Britt me paso la mía, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hoy, en mi cumpleaños, quería que estemos todos en el brindis. Por eso decidí que deberíamos hacerlo en la azotea. En donde todos estemos presentes. –Dijo Santana con la voz temblorosa. –Sobre todo porque quiero que aquel chico de seños grandes que fue tan importante en mi vida este brillando sobre nosotros. Así que en vez de brindar por mí. Prefiero brindar por él. Que siempre nos ha mantenido unidos como una gran familia y aun, sin estar de cuerpo presente, lo está en nuestros corazones. Lo está en aquella estrella y lo estará en nuestros recuerdos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Por Finn Hudson. Me mejor amigo.

Termino su discurso, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Todos alzamos nuestras copas hacia aquella estrella que brillaba aún más que el resto. Y Susurramos "Por Finn". Todos abrazados, llorando y formando una ronda.

Puck mágicamente apareció con una guitarra. Y así fue como el cumpleaños termino. Entre abrazos, canciones y lágrimas. Todos unidos y de alguna extraña forma, felices. Por estar todos juntos. Porque teníamos claro que a pesar de todo aun estaremos unidos.

Rachel se acercó a mí y me alejo del resto.

-Lo que dijiste, fue muy hermoso, Quinn –Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba tiernamente un mecho de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Simplemente necesitaba decirlo. –Susurre. –Me das un abrazo? –Pregunte tímidamente. Mientras que Rachel sin pensarlo estampo su cuerpo contra el mío. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y deposito un suave beso.

Descargas eléctricas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo por ese simple gesto.

-No quiero que te vayas, Q –Susurro como niña caprichosa.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir. –Respondi besando su frente. –No sé qué me haces, Berry. Pero logras sacar partes de mí que creía haberlas ocultado bajo llave.

-Tengo mis trucos, Fabray –Dijo juguetona, para luego alejarse a hablar con Britt. Por la ceja de Frida Kahlo, ¿Me esta coqueteando?

Creo que estoy imaginando cosas.

No. No puede provocar esas cosas en mi.

Dios. Que lindos ojos tiene!

Demonios Berry.

Basta Quinn, no puedes tener esos pensamientos inapropiados.

No pueden gustarte esas piernas kilométricas y sensuales.

No puede gustarte su sonrisa.

No puede Gustarte su cuerpo.

No puede gustarte ella.

No puede gustarme Rachel Barbra Berry.

-Por dios, creo que me gusta Rachel-Susurre.

-Hasta que por fin lo admites, Quinn! –Exclamo Mike. Me sobresalte y me gire para mirarlo.

-Demonios, Mike. Me asustaste. –Dije poniendo mi mano en el pecho.

-No evadas el tema, Fabray. Escuche perfectamente cuando decías que te gustaba…. –Pero impedí que siga hablando con mi mano tapándole la boca.

-Shhhh Callate!

-¿Me contaras como paso todo? –Pregunto cuando lo solté. Solo asentí. El coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros y juntos no alejamos lo más que pudimos del resto.

-Rachel es una chica increíble. No sé cómo sucedió, pero cada pequeño detalle que ella tenía hacia mi persona, me gustaba. Es completamente obvio que es hermosa. Su pelo, su sonrisa, su alma. Sus ojos. Es increíble cómo puede cambiar mi humor con una sola sonrisa. Su personalidad. Me encanta todo de ella. Estos últimos días, esas sensaciones que me provoca, se acentuaron más. –Relate intentando ser lo más clara posible. –Mike, te pido total discreción.

El solo escucho atentamente y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Creo que es genial. Deberías ir por ella. Se nota que entre ustedes hay algo. –Dijo abrazándome.

-Primero tengo que estar segura de que es lo que siente ella hacia mí, Mike. Es complicado. No quiero arruinar todo con ella. No otra vez.

Despues de ser aconsejada por Mike y de despedirme de los chicos, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Rachel y me tire sobre la cama. Necesitaba hablar con mi madre urgentemente. Necesitaba ir a lima.

-Quinn? –Llamo Rachel entrando a la habitación. –Hola –Saludo mientras se recostaba a mi lado.

-Rach.

-Dime.

-Qué debo hacer si siento cosas por la persona que no debería? –Pregunte esquivando su mirada.

Tenia miedo de que si la miraba a los ojos, ella descubriría todo.

Guardo silencio por unos momentos meditando la respuesta.

-Creo que en el corazón no se manda. Si tu corazón piensa que es la persona indicada, solo lánzate.

-Y si salgo lastimada o lastimo? –Pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Creo que con el dolor se aprende. Deberías arriesgarte. Después de todo ¿Que sería de la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

-Tengo miedo, Rach.

-No temas, Quinn. No le temas a caer. No cuando yo estaré allí para sostenerte –Respondió acariciando mi mejilla para luego depositar un beso muy cerca de la comisura.

Demonios Berry. Tu si me pones las cosas difíciles!


	8. Quinchel, El pato

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que esta no es una historia dramática. Porque personalmente no me gusta demasiado. Además de que la idea del fic es crear una historia diferente, con humor y amor, también con madurez. Quiero una historia diferente. Pero también es obvio que habrá pequeños matices dramáticos para no aburrirnos.

Quiero agradecer la buena onda que tienen conmigo.

Con lo de las canciones, son las que escucho al escribir. Es algo inspirador para mí. Si les gusta el Rock, Grunge, Soul, Blues, etc. Se las recomiendo.

También pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y pequeños errores.

Aclarado esto, que disfruten del Cap ;)

Yellow Ledbetter –Pearl Jam

Capítulo 7: Quinchel, el pato.

Domingo, 14:30 pm.

Me encontraba recostada en la cama de Rachel, mirando hacia el techo. Pensando. Como solía hacerlo siempre. Santana y Britt habían salido a dar un paseo. Kurt, había salido con Mercedes y Blaine de compras. En cuanto a Rachel, había decidido quedarse a hacerme compañía.

Me habían invitado, pero me excuse diciendo que me sentía un poco mal por el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior. Era algo creíble, ya que todos me habían visto con varias cervezas en la mano. Pero realmente, era capaz de soportar altas cantidades. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de salir. Ya que mi mente era, como decía Lord Tubbington, un mar de pensamientos.

Entre ellos, gran parte se trataban sobre Rachel. Pero además, Lima. Tenía que ir para hablar con mi madre. Estos últimos años nuestra relación se había fortalecido. No sabía si era por su divorcio con Russel o porque aún se sentía culpable por haberme dejado sola cuando más la necesite. O ambas. Sea lo que sea, Russel estaba incluido en todas las opciones.

Con Russel, directamente no había relación. Salvo el dinero. Aunque yo guardaba cada centavo en una cuenta bancaria, que estaba destinado para Beth.

Beth.

Mi pequeña cosa perfecta.

La única cosa en mi vida de la que siento un orgullo inmenso. A pesar de las situaciones y las vueltas de la vida que me alejaron de ella, igual la amaba con toda mi alma.

Pero aunque me entristecía no estar cerca de ella, sabía que darla en adopción era la mejor opción para su vida. Porque Shelby le daría lo que yo en aquel momento no podía.

Luego de arruinar todo con ella. De perder mi última oportunidad de ser parte de su vida, no volví a verla. Solo le enviaba regalos anónimos para su cumpleaños, navidades y otras fechas importantes, y me enteraba de su vida a través de Puck. Eso me tranquilizaba, saber que al menos ella sabría quién era su verdadero padre, y me llenaba de orgullo saber que Puck se había vuelto un hombre maduro y responsable. Me hacía feliz saber que mi hija era feliz.

No hablaba de Beth con nadie, porque sinceramente me hacía mal. Al ver los ojos entristecidos de las personas que saben de mi historia con Beth, me sentía mucho peor. Soy tan orgullosa que quiero la compasión de nadie. Y aunque sabía que callarme y guardar todo me destruía mas, el orgullo me lo impedía.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no oí a Rachel ingresar a la habitación.

-Conozco esa mirada. –Musito suavemente, sentándose en la cama. Yo solo la mire por unos segundos en silencio. Luego volví a mirar hacia el techo.

-Es mi mirada de "Mi cabeza es un lio" –Susurre cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

-Sé que no te sientes mal. –Dijo divertida. Para luego recostarse a mi lado para mirar el techo conmigo. –Cuéntame. Quien es el culpable que tengas la mente hacha un lio.

Suspire. Si ella supiera…

-Varias cosas. –Respondí girando mi cabeza para mirarla. –Es extraño. Pienso en… Mi madre, en Russel, Los chicos, Beth…Tu –Dije esto último en un susurro, rogando porque no me escuchara. La suerte estaba de mi lado. No me oyó. Negué con la cabeza y volví mi mirada hacia el techo.

-Es bastante difícil llegar hacia ti, Quinn. –Musito, intentando que no sonara como un reproche.

-Créeme, hasta a mí me cuesta llegar, Rach. –Dije. –Por naturaleza soy una chica misteriosa. Reservada y no es por nada en contra del resto. Es algo conmigo misma. No me siento orgullosa de lo que soy o de las decisiones que he tomado. No me siento orgullosa de mi familia, de mis relaciones, de mi vida en general. Soy un desastre, Rachel. Y eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. Intento esconder mis demonios y luchar sola mis batallas. Sabiendo que esas batallas terminaran mal. Porque estoy sola contra mí misma. Y no quiero que nadie este a mi alrededor en ese momento. No quiero que me vean derrotada. –Exprese con algo de tristeza.

Pero cuando Rachel estaba a punto de responder a mi confesión, una chica alta de melena rubia irrumpió en la habitación, dando saltitos alegres y con un pato en la mano. Quinchel.

-Hola Chicas –Saludo sentándose al final de la cama. Yo sonreí con ternura.

-Hola unicornio. –Salude intentando borrar las facciones de tristeza de mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Quinnie? –Pregunto con una mueca de preocupación.

-Algo así. –Respondí intentando poner una sonrisa. Pero creo que salió más una mueca.

-Te traje a Quinchel, para que te hiciera sentir mejor. –Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el pato que tenía en la mano.

-Aun no me dijiste por que se llama así, Britt –Recordé.

-Es un pato del futuro, Quinnie. En su nombre está la respuesta de lo que pasara. Así me dijo Tubbie. –Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Observe a Rachel, que tenía la misma mueca de confusión que yo. Simplemente nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que estallamos a risas.

Britt siempre seria Britt. Un gran enigma.

Dejo el pato entre medio de nosotras y luego se fue dando saltitos otra vez. Era completamente adorable.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Con nuestras respiraciones coordinadas. Coloque mi mano entre medio de las dos, ella imito mi gesto y acaricio el dorso de mi mano con la suya.

Fue en ese momento en donde ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo

-Quinn

-…Chel.

Quinn-RaChel. Quinchel.

Ambas nos miramos sorprendidas.

Demonios.

Y luego de meditar un momento lo que habíamos descubierto, ambas volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo… o mejor dicho, gritamos.

-¡BRITTANY S. PIERCE!


	9. The Unholy Trinity

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero cuento con poco tiempo y muchos temas personales se me acumulan. Pero intento actualizar seguido.

Black –Pearl Jam

Capitulo 8: The Unholy Trinity.

Intentaba olvidar que el tema de Quinchel. Se los dije, Brittany y su jodido gato eran unos genios. Pero eso no va al caso.

En estos momentos, mi mente no era un mar de pensamientos, sino una galaxia enorme.

Me encontraba en la terraza del edificio de Rachel. Después de hablar con Britt sobre su pato, necesitaba unos momentos conmigo misma. Como siempre. Como toda mi vida.

Meditando la posibilidad de alejarme un poco de todo. Me sentía absorbida por toda esa estresante situación.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pase allí. Acostada y mirando al cielo. Tal vez fueron minutos o por ahí, horas. No tenía idea. Pero cuando Salí de esa galaxia de pensamientos profundos, pensando una forma de la cual huir. Huir. Como siempre lo hacía.

"Quinn Cobarde Fabray." Así me debería llamar.

-Quinn –Susurro Santana detrás de mí. Yo solo la mire. Sentí su presencia hacia varios minutos atrás. – ¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunto con cierta timidez que me sorprendió por completo. Fruncí el Ceño cuando vi que detrás de ella aparecía Brittany, con tres cervezas en las manos. Asentí. Ambas se sentaron, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Mirando hacia el horizonte. Era de noche. Y a pesar de ser domingo, la ciudad nunca dormía.

-Hace mucho que no teníamos una reunión al estilo Unholy Trinity. –Dijo Britt, con una sonrisa melancólica. Sabía que para ella era muy difícil la distancia. Por eso también medite la idea que ella me había dado. San y yo asentimos. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos. Solo nos dedicamos a mirar el cielo estrellado, y las luces de la gran ciudad.

-Rachel hablo con nosotras –Santana fue directa, como siempre. Y ahí lo entendí todo. –Estamos preocupadas por ti, Quinn.

Yo solo baje la mirada. Casi derrotada.

-¿De verdad te sientes asi? –Pregunto Brittany con su voz llena de preocupación. Solo le di un trago a mi cerveza y levante mis hombros. Esa pregunta de Brittany, con esa voz dolida, me había desarmado. Asenti lentamente.

-Mira Quinn. Sé que eres reservada. –Comenzó a decir Santana –Sé que tu vida fue dura. Lo entiendo, porque eres mi hermana, porque te vi llorar, porque estuve allí contigo, Ambas vimos cómo era tu vida, tu familia, tus relaciones y todos tus problemas. Pero eso no puede seguir así, Quinn –Continuo. Me miro e intento esconder el dolor de su voz. –Para eso estamos Q, Para luchar contigo, a la par. Porque no queremos perder a nuestra amiga.

-Creo que podemos ayudarte. Déjanos entrar, Quinn –Dijo Britt con dulzura, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Yo solo la mire, intentando contener las lagrimas sin éxito alguno.

-Saben. Toda mi vida viví por y para las apariencias. Me esforzaba de sobremanera para ser básicamente perfecta. Notas altas, medallas deportivas, talentosa, buena hija. Me esforzaba por hacer felices a los demás. –Hice una pausa intentando calmarme un poco. –Todo eso cambio cuando supe que llegaría Beth. Debo reconocerlo, tenía miedo. Mi familia la rechazo por completo, eso era lo que más me dolió. Ellos se encargaron de hacerme sentir una imbécil, alguien que no merecía el apellido un tan prestigiosa familia. –Continúe mirando hacia las estrellas. –Arruine todo. A través de mentiras, odio y rencor. De que me servía eso, si al final del día me encontraba sola, llorando silenciosamente en mi habitación, rodeada de la nada misma. Juro que quise cambiar por ella, por mi hija. Pero al no tener el apoyo de nadie, opte por una salida fácil y a la vez acertada. Shelby podría darle la vida que yo no. Ella la haría feliz. De lo contrario, hubiese intoxicado a mi hija con toda la mierda de mi alrededor. Luego de eso, era tal la tristeza de haberme alejado de la única cosa en mi vida que probablemente había hecho bien. Era tal el odio a mi familia que no cambie mi actitud del principio. La empeore. –Rei con ironía. Seque mis lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. Necesitando sacar toda la porquería aun abundaba en mi. Ya no podía detenerme. –Cometiendo errores una y otra vez. Pero cuando finalice el instituto, todas esas medallas deportivas, el talento y las buenas apariencias no me sirvieron de nada. Todo ese odio me hunde mas y mas. Lo único que me dio algo positivo son mis notas. Pero igual soy un fracaso. Años haciendo el mal, y nada de eso funciono. No me dejo nada, solo culpa. Mi madre posiblemente se sienta culpable. Mi padre me odia. Mi hermana ni siquiera se acuerda de que tiene una hermana. Mi hija ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia y mi único futuro es esa estúpida universidad, en donde me enseñaran a ser una pieza mas de la estúpida sociedad. Sere su marioneta. ¿Que saco de bueno en todo esto? Nada. Despues de todo, eso soy, la nada misma.

El silencio sepulcral nos cubrió a las tres.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar el destino, Q –Susurro Santana, mirándome con compasión.

-Quinnie, estamos orgullosas de ti. De las cosas que tu no ves. De lo que eres. De lo que piensas y de lo que quieres ser. Te conozco. Tienes metas y sueños por cumplir. Puedes lograrlo, Q. Solo tienes que plantearte dejar el pasado atrás. –Musito Brittany. –De otra forma, te quedaras estancada toda tu vida. Y yo no quiero perderte por el camino, Lucy.

Ambas me abrazaron.

-Ustedes y Beth son las únicas cosas que he hecho bien –Dije con la voz quebrada.

-Y qué hay del Hobbit? –Pregunto santana. Pero con la diferencia de que esta vez lo hizo con una mueca seria.

-Pfffffffffff –Suspire dramáticamente. –Me gusta. Me encanta.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos ayudarte con eso, no? –Dijo Britt esperanzada.

-Lo apreciaría mucho –Sonrei genuinamente. –Gracias chicas. Las Amo.

-Y nosotras a ti, Quinn. Estamos aquí para ti. Donde sea y como sea.

-Comenzamos Juntas… -Santana dejo la frase en el aire

-Termínanos Juntas –Susurramos al mismo tiempo, Britt y yo. Mientras nos fundíamos en un fuerte abrazo.

Minutos después, ellas me dejaron sola en la terraza otra vez, con la esperanza de que pueda pensar en las cosas que me habían dicho.

Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí. Siempre hacia eso cuando las emociones me desbordaban. Y en este momento lo necesitaba.

Me zambullí en mis pensamientos otra vez. Era como una costumbre para mi.

No me di cuenta cuando alguien se sento a mi lado.

-Linda noche, ¿No? –Pregunto Rachel mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, intentando no temblar del frio. –Un poco fresca.

-Lo sé. –Coloque el cigarrillo en mi boca y luego me dedique a sacarme mi chaqueta. Colocándola sobre los hombros de ella, que me dedico una mirada agradecida, para luego fruncir el ceño. –Que? –Pregunte

-Aun Fumas? –Pregunto arrugando la nariz.

-Solo en casos extremos.

-Siempre son casos extremos para ti, Q.

-Si tu supieras… -Susurre. –Lo apagare.

-No tienes que hacerlo por mi. –Dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Eres pésima mintiendo a pesar de ser una gran actriz.

-Solo no me gusta que dañes tu salud asi. No quiero que vuelvas a esas épocas en donde te vestías de negro y tu pelo era rosa.

-Dime lo que quieres que sea y lo seré por ti. –Lance sin pensar. Mientras apagaba el cigarrillo

-Se tu misma, Quinn. Es lo único que quiero de ti.

-Este último tiempo he sido yo misma.

-Entonces déjame derribar tus muros para conocerte mejor.

-¿Empezamos de cero? –Dije tendiéndole la mano. Ella asintió y luego estrecho su palma con la mia. –Hola, soy Quinn. –Dije regalándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola, Soy Rachel.


	10. And after all

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

A Mili (una amiga); A MacaAgron. Por su la buena onda.

Hoy extrañamente estoy de buen humor c: Yeah

Wonderwall –Oasis

Capitulo 9: And After all…

-¿Así que ya tienes que irte? –Pregunto Rachel luego de soltarme del largo abrazo. Ambas nos encontrábamos en su habitación, y ella me ayudaba a empacar mis cosas, ya que en 2 horas salía mi vuelo con destino a Lima. Había decidido tomarme unos días para visitar a mi madre. Aprovecharía para irme junto con Britt, que también tenía que volver.

-Aun me tienes dos horas, Rach. –Susurre mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella estaba enojada porque aún no quería que yo me vaya. Eso me hacía sentir dichosa y querida. Y aunque moría de ganas por quedarme, también moría por hablar con mi madre. –Dos horas y además, al final de la semana pasare para verte antes de volver a New Haven. Mientras tanto, hablaremos por llamadas y mensajes diarios. Tú me contaras sobre cómo van tus audiciones y las cosas en NYADA. Yo te contare las novedades de Lima. Visitare a tus padres también. Pasare a saludarlos. Y luego de que empiecen las vacaciones, tu, Britt, Santana y Yo pasaremos un tiempo en mi casa del Lago.

-Solo faltan tres semanas para eso. –Se dijo como si estuviera hablando con ella misma. Solo sonreí y me posicione frente a ella, colocando mis manos a sus costados.

-Falta muy poco. Yo intentare que sea leve la espera, lo prometo. –Bese su mejilla y seguí guardando mis cosas.

Y dos horas después la tenía abrazada a mí, sin ninguna intención de despegarse. Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Ya nos habían llamado para abordar el avión, pero Rach parecía no percatarse de ello. Y yo simplemente no me quejaba. Porque estar abrazada a ella, era una de las mejores sensaciones que yo podría experimentar.

-Rach, ya me tengo que ir. –Dije depositando un conto beso en su cuello. Ella me miro haciendo un puchero. Dios. Basta, Berry. Siempre me lo haces más difícil. –Te veré pronto –Bese su mejilla y la volví a abrazar. Cuando me separe de ella, abrace a San y le di un beso en la mejilla. Para luego plantarle un beso de película a Brittany, en los labios. Sonreí con ternura. Ellas eran almas gemelas y se merecían lo mejor. Otra de las razones para mudarme con Britt a NY.

Cuando por fin abordamos el avión, Brittany se abrazó a mí y se quedó profundamente dormida. Esa era su única forma de no ponerse triste por la despedida con Santana. Ella prefería soñar que vivir aquella situación triste. Y yo solo podía estar ahí, con ella, dándole mi apoyo incondicional.

Me coloque los auriculares y encendí el reproductor de música. "Come Home" de One Republic sonaba en mis oídos.

Cuando por fin pisamos el suelo de Lima, acompañe a Britt hasta su casa en un taxi y luego decidí caminar hasta la mía, ya que vivíamos a pocas calle de diferencia.

Camine lentamente hundida de mis pensamientos, preparando lo que le diría a mi madre cuando la tenga en frente mío. Tal vez algo como "Hey ma, Me gustaría saber qué opinas de la homosexualidad… Porque a mí me encanta" o "Ma, te acuerdas de Rachel?... Quiero tener 7 hijos con ella, como los 7 enanos de Blancanieves…", Quizás algo del tipo "Madre, Soy berrysexual y me gustaría mandarle mano al hobbit de piernas kilométricas…" No, no Fabray, venimos a hablar con ella, no a causarle un paro cardiaco. Tal vez, "Ma, quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre Rachel…" Si, eso estaría bien.

Me detuve en frente de la gran casa blanca. La casa de la familia Fabray.

Camine hasta la puerta de entrada y suspire varias veces antes de tocar el timbre. Espere nerviosamente unos segundos hasta que una figura de cabellera rubia apareció tras la puerta.

Pero no era precisamente me madre.

-Frannie? –Pregunte incrédula. Ella solo me sonrió de lado (claro, como no) y yo intente salir del Shock –Que haces aquí?

-Eso debería estar preguntando yo, hermanita. –Busque algún tipo de ironía o irritación en su voz, pero no lo halle. Solo había diversión y ternura, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente. –Como estas, Quinnie? –Pregunto haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Bien –Y si, aun no salía de mi asombro –Y tu?

-Estoy en mi mejor momento. Mama está haciendo galletas. Vamos –Dijo, colocando mi maleta a un lado de la puerta y tirando de mi mano, guiándome hacia la cocina.

Y allí la vi, parada de espaldas a mí, moviéndose en la cocina como si fuera donde ella pertenece. Y claro que así lo era, mi madre era increíble en la cocina.

-Quinn! –Exclamo cuando se giró hacia mí y corrió para regalarme un cálido abrazo. Al cual correspondí con ganas. Tenía que admitirlo, la había extrañado. –Como estas, pequeña?

-Muy bien. Tu? –Respondí –Siento no haber avisado, pero necesitaba venir urgentemente.

-Yo muy bien. Pasa algo, Q? –Pregunto mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de preocupación

-No es nada grave. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, si? Ahora necesito de esas galletas, porque moriré de hambre.

Y Judy nos hizo sentarnos a en la sala, con un vaso de leche y un gran plato de galletas, mientras nos poníamos al día con nuestras vidas. Hasta que Frannie carraspeo, llamando la atención de ambas.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, Quinnie –Musito tímidamente. Mi madre se levantó de su asiento con intenciones de irse pero no llego muy lejos –Madre, quédate. Por favor.

-Y bien? –pregunte confundida. Normalmente ella no se comportaba así.

-Quiero… quiero pedirte perdón. –Dijo segura. Yo me congele. Sí. Aun no estaba lista para esto. Y no me lo esperaba en mil años luz. –Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte fallado como lo hice. Por no haber estado en aquel momento cuando más necesitaste de mí. Y sé que mis palabras no podrán arreglar el pasado. Pero yo… yo quiero estar en tu vida, Q. Quiero formar parte de tu futuro. Volver a empezar desde cero. Quiero a mi hermana menor conmigo. La necesito. Como sé que tú debes necesitar de tu familia. Sé que es difícil. Y quiero que sepas que nunca me perdonare por haberte fallado así. Pero no quiero volver a hacerlo. Quiero que las tres volvamos a ser una familia. Porque nos necesitamos. Porque no quiero vivir una vida sin las mujeres que más amo… -Finalizo, derramando un par de lágrimas. Yo solo trague saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

¡Oh por los abdominales de Channing Tatum! Esto es real?

Y en ese momento las palabras de Santana vivieron a mi mente "Nunca es tarde para cambiar…"

-Frannie. –Mi voz era inexpresiva. Camine lentamente hasta parame frente a ella y la mire a los ojos. Me di cuenta de que la perdonaba. Que la necesitaba y siempre seria así. Le regale una sonrisa torcida y me lance a sus brazos, dejándola sorprendida por un momento, pero luego correspondió al abrazo, sumando a mi madre que no dejaba de llorar de alegría.

Después de todo, lo primero es la familia.


	11. Cuídate

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Yeah.

Tengo que decirlo, parte de esta historia es real. Me paso a mí, aunque cambie algunas cosas e invente otras, como final. Ya que yo quería crear el final alternativo de mi historia, de lo que pudo haber sido, pero al final no fue. Se entiende? Digamos que lo mío no termino muy bien.

Como sea, espero que anden bien.

Canción de hoy: Sirens –Pearl Jam.

Capítulo 10: Cuídate.

Al siguiente dia de mi llegada a Lima.

-Así que te gusta una mujer? –Pregunto por decimoquinta vez Frannie.

Solo sonreí burlonamente. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que se lo había confesado, y aun no salía del shock.

-Frannie, en serio, reacciona, me estas preocupando. –Dije intentando ocultar mi carcajada. Ella me miro y giro su cabeza hacia un costado. Frunció el ceño y negó la cabeza. Así que no pude aguantar y le estampe un almohadazo en la cara.

-Demonios, Q. Mi nariz! –Se quejó.

-Lo siento, pero no quitabas esa cara de estúpida y ya me estaba irritando. –Me excuse sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Entonces no es una broma… -Dijo hablando consigo misma. –Quién es?

-Rachel Berry. –Susurre cerrando los ojos y ocultando mi rostro con una almohada.

-Por la tanga de mi abuela, Quinn Fabray! –Exclamo divertida. –Tienes una foto de ella? Como anda RuPaul?

-No le digas así, estúpida. –Dije molesta, mientras buscaba en mi celular una foto de ella. Cuando encontré una, se la mostré.

-Oh –Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

-Eso es todo lo que dirás? Oh? –Dije riéndome de su expresión.

-Bueno… te lo digo como hermana mayor, Q. Si yo no fuera heterosexual, le doy. –Dijo intentando estar seria. Yo solo la mire y alce una ceja.

-De ninguna manera. –Dije empujándola y haciéndola caer de la cama. Solté una risotada y Salí corriendo de la habitación para que ella no me alcanzara.

Me hacía sentir bien hablar con ella. Me sentí relajada por haberlo confesado. Aunque aún faltaba mi madre, que Frannie no me juzgara, me hizo sentir muy bien.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y entre en la cocina. Sentía que ella me perseguía. Corrí hasta la sala y cuando pensé que ya no estaba siguiéndome, pare para descansar.

Segundos después sentí que un cuerpo choco contra el mío y me hizo caer al piso.

-Mierda, Frannie. –Gruñí intentando sacarla de encima. Mientras ella comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen. –Suéltame. –Dije mientras reía.

-No lo hare. Te lo mereces, Lion Quinn.

-Niñas, recién se reconcilian y ya están peleando? –Interrumpió mi madre entrando a la sala mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-ELLA EMPEZO –gritamos ambas, lo cual nos hizo reír.

-Vamos, chicas. La cena esta lista. –Y apenas mi madre termino de decir eso, Frannie salió corriendo como un rayo, para sentarse a cenar. –De verdad aún no sé quién es la hermana mayor entre ustedes dos –Musito divertida mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya estábamos las tres en la mesa, dispuestas a empezar, mi celular sonó.<p>

-Discúlpenme. –Dije mientras me levantaba. Frannie me guiño un ojo y yo solo me ruborice. Ya me imaginaba quien era.

Me senté en la sala y atendí la llamada.

-Hola.

-Hola Quinn.

-Ya me extrañas, Berry? –Pregunte sonando divertida, mientras por dentro me moría porque su respuesta fuera positiva.

-Mmmm Por supuesto. Llamo en mal momento? –Pregunto

-Estaba a punto de cenar, pero no importa. –Dije mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de mi blusa.

-Oh lo siento, Quinn. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. –Se disculpó tímidamente. Demonios. Hasta por teléfono me matas, Berry.

-Todo está bien Berry. –Musite con ternura. –Pero te extraño.

-Yo también, Q. Te dejo que vayas a cenar, si? Te llamo luego. –Se despidió rápidamente.

-Adiós, Cariño. –Colgué la llamada y solté un largo suspiro.

-Yo también te extraño, Cariño –Escuche la voz de Frannie, detrás mío. Me gire y ella hizo un gesto burlón. Yo sonreí y negué. Nunca cambiaria. –Mamá dice que tu cena se enfría. -

-Vamos.

-Se lo dirás ahora? –Pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Aun no. Esperare un poco. –La mire y ella presiono el agarre.

-Aquí estaré para ti. –Susurro, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer.

-Así que…Frannie, Y Dave? –Pregunte con curiosidad. Hace años no sabía nada de ella ni de su vida.

Su rostro se tornó serio y algo triste.

-Bueno… terminamos. –Comenzó a explicar, sorprendiéndome. Deje de comer solo para escucharla. –Digamos que la encontré con su secretaria. –Susurro esta última parte. Pero pude oírla perfectamente. Inmediatamente mi humor cambio.

-Oh por dios… Lo siento –Dije tomando su mano. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Lo castrare. Está decidido. Me encargare de ese imbécil cuando se me presente la oportunidad. Lo juro.

-Y tú, Quinn? Ningún novio? –Pregunto mi madre, mirándome con ternura.

-No. No por ahora. –Dije algo nerviosa. –Estoy concentrándome en mis estudios. Y no tengo tiempo para entablar una relación ahora. –Aclare remarcando la ultima palabra.

-Quinnie, no es que no me guste tenerte aquí, pero se que algo te sucede y quiero saberlo –Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo solo desvie la mirada hacia mi plato.

-Quiero contarles una idea que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo…-Comencé explicando. –Es una idea que Britt me dio. No parece descabellada, de hecho, me gustaría que sucediera.

-Al grano, Quinn –Interrumpió Frannie, ella era muy impaciente.

-Ok. Quiero mudarme a NY con Brittany. –Dije muy segura de mi misma.

-Y Yale? –Pregunto Judy –Lo dejaras?

-No. Pediría el traslado a cualquier universidad de allí. Con mis notas podría ingresar a cualquiera. En cuanto a donde viviré, alquilare un departamento junto con Britt, cerca del de Santana.

-No me parece mala idea si es lo que a ti te gustaría, hermanita –Dijo sonriéndome, ya que seguramente se imaginaba del porqué de esa idea.

-Cualquier cosa que decidas, estará bien. –Dijo Judy tomando mi mano. –Mañana mismo si quieres podemos averiguar por internet algunos departamentos y también arreglaríamos el traslado lo antes posible.

-Estás de acuerdo con esto? –Pregunte solo para asegurarme.

-Claro que sí, hija. Además, con mis viajes de negocios a NY, te vería más seguido. Incluso verías más seguido a tu hermana, ya que ella está viviendo allí.

-Necesito su ayuda para esto.

-Aquí estamos, Lion Quinn.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalizo la cena, Salí hacia el patio trasero para tomar aire y mirar las estrellas, mientras tomaba una cerveza.<p>

Decidí aprovechar para llamar a Rachel, ya que quería hablar con ella.

-Hola? –Respondió Rachel. Aunque apenas se podía oír, ya que una música se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Rach.

-Quinn! –Exclamo. Y pude notar que llevaba un par de copas encima. Suspire.

-Rachel, donde estás? –La música se oía un poco menos fuerte. Supuse que se habría alejado un poco para poder oír mejor.

-Salí a tomar algo con mis compañeros de NYADA. –Dijo intentando no trabarse mientras hablaba. –Ya, Brody, estoy hablando con una amiga…después continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, tonto. –Escuche que le dijo a alguien que estaba a su lado. Maldición.

BRODY? QUE NO SE HABIA IDO? TRIPLE MIERDA. MALDITO GIGOLO DEL DEMONIO.

(Fabray, calma tus malditos celos.)

(No estoy celosa.)

(Si lo estas.)

(Callate.)

(No me puedes callar, somos la misma persona idiota.)

(Esto no se quedara asi, hoy duermes en el sofá.)

(Imbécil)

-Ah bueno, entonces mejor te dejo, para que vayas a disfrutar la noche. –Dije con falsa tranquilidad. –Hasta luego Rachel.

Y rápidamente colgué.

Me tire sobre el césped, boca arriba mirando hacia las estrellas. Encendí un cigarrillo e inhale profundamente.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Jamás tendré oportunidad con Rachel. No mientras esté lejos de ella.

Tome mi celular y le escribí un mensaje.

"Cuídate mucho, Rachel. Intenta no meterte en problemas, ya que no estoy allí para protegerte. Te quiero" -Q


	12. Confesiones

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Espero que anden bien.

Gracias por la buena onda.

Bueno, en realidad al decir que esta historia es real, me refiero a la historia de amor entre las protagonistas. Aunque claramente, la mía no termino muy bien. Así que escribí esta versión, para poner lo que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Este cap. va dedicado a mi amiga Sabri, que me presto su cuenta de mail para que yo este acá (? Te quiero, duendecillo. Gracias por estar para mí. Con mucho amor, CJK.

No Worries –McFly

Capítulo 11: Confesiones.

Me encontraba sentada entre mi madre y mi hermana, en la sala, comiendo helado y mirando una película. Las tres estábamos abrazadas y cubiertas con una frazada. Necesitaba este tipo de compañía desde hacía varios años, y aunque amaba las reuniones de The Unholy Trinity eran geniales, tener a mi familia a mi lado no tenía comparación.

Coloque mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi madre.

No me encontraba de muy buen humor luego de la llamada a Rachel la noche anterior. Así que no dije una palabra en todo el día. Porque otra parte de mi mente estaba ocupada, formulando el discurso para mi madre.

"Madre, quiero hablar sobre algo importante. Me costó mucho aceptarlo y por eso creo que lo mejor es decírtelo. Soy LEBANESE"

Probablemente me estoy juntando demasiado con Brittany.

Concentración, Fabray!

Demonios. Este helado esta buenísimo.

Pero no tanto como Rachel.

No estoy entendiendo esta maldita película.

Oh diablos.

¿Qué estará haciendo Rachel?

Seguramente estará con Brody.

Los malditos celos, Fabray.

Demonios. Yo y mi maldito autocontrol.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar la película, Frannie se había quedado dormida como un oso en hibernación.<p>

-Ma, Podemos hablar? –Pregunte algo dubitativa. Ella solo me miro y ambas nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, para no despertar a Frannie.

-Dime, Hija.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y comencé.

-Sé que nuestra relación se rompió. Sé que te falle y que tú me fallaste. Porque somos humanos. Y tu más que nadie sabes que estoy dispuesta a gritar a los cuatro vientos que no soy prefecta, que se equivocarme. Y eso es lo que me hace ser quien soy. Porque aprendí de cada error que tome en mi vida. Pero más allá de eso, mas allá de cuan conservadora seas, de tu religión o de un matrimonio con el ogro de Russel, quiero que me veas como lo que soy, como Quinnie, tu hija. No quiero que me juzgues por esto, está bien? –Dije soltando un par de lágrimas. Y detrás de mis ojos empañados por ellas, lograba ver el gesto de confusión de mi madre. Es ahora o nunca. –Me gusta una chica. Y sé que no esperabas esto, sé que me imaginabas en el futuro con un príncipe azul y con 5 hijos correteando por el jardín de una perfecta casa. Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero para mi vida. Porque eso no es lo que me haría feliz. Quiero que aprendas a quererme, a entenderme y a acompañarme. Porque todo esto es también es nuevo para mí. Y necesito a mi madre. –Finalice soltando el sollozo contenido que estaba en mi garganta. Me senté sobre el sofá, cayendo derrotada. Sabía que si no lograba entenderme, volvería a estar sola. Así que llore. Cubrí mis manos con mi rostro.

Y cuando pensé que todo había terminado, que volvería a caer hacia el abismo, sentí los brazos de mi madre rodeando mi cuerpo.

-Te falle una vez, hija. Pero no otra vez. Eso no sucederá. –Beso mi cabeza y me acuno entre sus brazos -Aquí estoy.

* * *

><p>Me desperté desorientada. Y con dolor de cabeza. Eso siempre sucedía cada vez que lloraba demasiado. Y así fue. Me quede dormida entre los brazos de mi madre. Y esa era la razón por la cual me encontraba acostada en el sofá de la biblioteca. Me desperece lentamente y camine hasta la cocina. Alli encontré a amabas mujeres, preparando la cena.<p>

-Miren quien ha despertado, la bella durmiente. –Canturreo Frannie, mientras mi madre soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Tengo hambre –Hice un puchero con mis labios, mirando a mi madre. Ella me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas y se acercó hasta mi para entregarme un plato con huevos y tocino, y darme un beso en la frente.

-Come, pequeña. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

-Porque a ellas le das Tocino y yo tengo que esperar hasta la cena? –Se quejó Frannie infantilmente. Yo solo agarre un tenedor y le di de comer en la boca.

-Crece ya, Frannie. Tienes 25. –Me burle para luego dedicarme a comer mi delicioso tocino.

Sacrilegio.

El timbre de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo mi pre-cena, asi que me levante de la mesa y fui a abrir la puerta.

Britt salto a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola pequeña. Como estas? –Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, y tú? Te noto más relajada, Q.

-Lo estoy. Luego te cuento porque. Te quedas a cenar?

-Si. Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>-Quien es la chica, Hija? –Pregunto de pronto mi madre, en medio de la cena, logrando que yo casi muera atragantada por la comida. Empecé a toser, mientras Brittany y Frannie se reían a carcajadas. Malditas.<p>

Cuando recupere mi compostura, Logre responder coherentemente.

-Rachel Berry. –Susurre.

-No te oí, Q.

-Rachel. –Volví a susurrar.

-Que?!

-Que Quinn le quiere dar a Rachel Berry! –Exclamo mi hermana exasperada.

Mi madre quedo en shock.

-Gracias por tu tacto y tu delicadeza, Frannie –Ironice mientras miraba a mi madre con un gesto de preocupación. –Marca a emergencias, por las dudas. Creo que le va a dar algo. –Dramatice.

-Estoy bien es solo que… Es muy fuerte la noticia.

Dijo dándome una mirada de comprensión.

-Estás de acuerdo con esto? –Pregunte nerviosa.

-Mientras tú seas feliz, todo estará bien para mí.

Finalizamos la cena tranquilamente, con charlas sin sentido y los chistes sobre patos de Brittany.

Era muy divertido.

* * *

><p>Cuando nos sentamos en la sala para arreglar el tema sobre mi traslado a NY, Brittany se puso super feliz y no paraba de dar saltitos en su lugar. Mientras mi madre buscaba un buen departamento por internet, Frannie se encargaba de mi traslado de Universidad.<p>

-Bien, creo que esto estará listo en menos de lo que nosotros pensamos –Musito mi madre, cerrando su computadora portátil.

-Y eso que significa? –Pregunto una Britt confundida.

-Eso significa que viviremos en NY, compartiremos departamento, estaremos cerca de nuestros amigos y algo cerca de mi familia.

-Eso significa Que Rachel Berry no tendrá por donde escapar. –Acoto mi hermana. Solo asentí.

Eso significa que conquistare a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Cuando Brittany se fue, tome mi celular y vi que tenía varias llamadas pérdidas y 5 mensajes en mí bandeja. 3 de los cuales eran de Santana.<p>

"Q, creo que deberías atender el teléfono."-S

"Maldición, Fabray. Atiende el jodido teléfono."-S

"Has muerto? Porque si no lo estas, lo harás pronto si no me atiendes el puto telefono."-S

Pero los que realmente me alarmaron, fueron los otros dos. De Rachel.

"Quinnie, por favor contéstame."-R

"Yo Solo…Te necesito ahora. Por favor, ven." –R

-Rachel –Susurre. Demonios.

Tres segundos después, mi celular empezó a sonar y su nombre resalto en la pantalla.


	13. Lo mataré

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola, espero que anden bien.

Quiero aclarar lo siguiente: Muchas de ustedes se preguntaran "¿Por qué mierda los capítulos son tan cortos?" ¿No? Bueno, la respuesta es simple, tengo una vida aparte de esto, con responsabilidades y todas esas estupideces. Así que no me queda demasiado tiempo para escribir textos tan largos. Así que solo hay dos opciones. Capítulos cortos y actualizaciones seguidas o capítulos largos y una actualización por semana. Es todo lo que puedo darles, elijan, es su decisión. Gracias por tanto.

Better Man –Pearl Jam.

Capítulo 12: Lo matare.

Rápidamente acepte la llamada.

-Rachel, Cariño. Que sucede? –Pregunte preocupada. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido. Demonios. Si le pasaba algo no lo podría soportar.

-Demonios Fabray, donde metes tu teléfono? He estado llamándote por horas. –La voz de Santana me aturdió. –No tengo tiempo para darte estúpidas explicaciones, Solo necesito que aparezcas por mi puerta lo más pronto posible.

-Que le paso a Rachel, Santana? –Pregunte aún más preocupada por su desesperación.

apareció. –Dijo claramente afectada por la situación. –Te necesito aquí, ahora. Luego te explicare lo que sucedió. Apúrate Q. Ella te necesita ahora.

-Santana, pon a Rachel al teléfono. –Suplique desesperada.

-Ella no puede atenderte en este momento, Esta dormida. –Dijo susurrando. –Deberías apurarte, Quinn.

Luego de eso, colgó. Miles de situaciones y problemas se me cruzaron por la mente. Una peor que la otra.

Carajo. Lo matare. Matare a cualquiera que haga sufrir a Rachel.

Calmate Fabray.

No puedo calmarme.

Necesitas mantener la compostura. Hazlo por ella.

Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggh

-Quinn, que sucede? –Pregunto Frannie, detrás de mí. Me gire para mirarla y rápidamente su gesto se tornó serio al ver mi cara de preocupación.

-Es Rachel. –Susurre. –Le sucedió algo y necesito ir a NY ahora. –Explique desesperada.

-Cálmate, Quinn –Dijo ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor mío. –Estando así no creo que podrás solucionar nada. Explícame que sucede en el camino. Toma tus cosas rápido.

Yo solo asentí. Básicamente lo hacía por pura inercia. Ya que mi mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, específicamente con una morena de ojos chocolate. Rápidamente puse todas mis cosas en mi bolso y le deje una nota a mi madre, que ya estaba durmiendo, disculpándome por irme tan abruptamente y prometiendo que volvería para arreglar todo lo de NY. Finalizando con un "Te Quiero y gracias."

Frannie ya estaba lista y me esperaba dentro del auto.

Cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto, ella arranco el auto rápidamente, tomando el camino que nos conducía hacia el aeropuerto.

Agarre mi teléfono y llame a Santana. A los tres tonos, ella respondió.

-Quinn.

-Santana, ya estoy en camino a NY con Frannie. –Explique rápidamente. –Necesito que me expliques que demonios sucede. –Dije con mi voz en modo perra. Sabía que ella al oírme así me lo diría.

-Antes que nada, pon en altavoz, necesito hablar con tu hermana primero. –Pidió. Simplemente Obedecí.

-Listo.

-Muy bien, Fran, Necesito que controles a tu hermana cuando les cuente lo que sucedió. Puede ser?

-Hecho.-Dijo Frannie. –Ahora por favor, habla.

-Bien. Anoche Rachel y un grupo de amigos fueron a tomar algo a un bar. –Comenzó. Yo rodé los ojos. Maldito Brody. –Ahí es donde entra St. James, ella iba un poco borracha, cuando se encontraron, él le pregunto a Rachel si podría visitarla al día siguiente para ponerse al día con sus vidas, ella claramente dijo que sí. Entonces cuando yo llegue al departamento hace unas 4 horas, me lo encontré a él en el sofá, sobre Rachel… -Santana soltó un suspiro. –Intentando abusar de ella. –Silencio sepulcral en la línea. La sangre me comenzó a hervir. ––Q, tu silencio me dice que estas por explotar. Así que intenta calmarte, si? Yo llegue justo a tiempo. Logre dejarlo inconsciente con un bate de baseball. Pero luego escapo como la rata que es.

-Ella esta sedada, no es así? –Pregunte, intentando aclarar mis sospechas.

-Si. Lady Hummel le dio unas pastillas para dormir. Ella está bien. Solo… te necesita a ti. –Dijo suavemente.

-Nos vemos en unas horas, Santana. –Me despedí fríamente, colgando la llamada.

Luego, todo en el auto quedo en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Frannie estaciono el auto, mientras yo me disponía a bajarme, ella me sujeto del brazo.

-Quinn. –Dijo

-Lo matare.

-Necesito que te tranquilices, Ok? No dejare que cometas una locura, no cuando ella te necesita. Asi que te acompañare. Necesitas pensar con la mente fría ahora. –Musito.

Solo agache la mirada y asentí. Por más que me cueste admitirlo, ella tenía razón, Rach me necesitaba entera.

-Que sucederá con tu auto?

-Le envié un mensaje a Britt pidiendo que venga a buscarlo, mientras tú te preparabas. –Explico –Debe estar esperándonos dentro.

-Fran, Gracias.

-Nada que agradecer, mi Lion Quinn.

* * *

><p>Cuando pisamos el suelo de NY, rápidamente pedimos un taxi hasta el Loft de los chicos. Nos tomó unos 20 minutos, y hubiésemos tardado más si yo no amenazaba al chofer para que pisara el maldito acelerador.<p>

Cuando llegamos, prácticamente salte del taxi, mientras este estacionaba y Frannie le pagaba. Cargue las maletas y subí las escaleras corriendo. Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta, di desesperados golpes, hasta que Santana abrió, con su rostro seriamente afectado.

Ella aunque no lo demuestre, quería mucho a Rachel. Nadie le haría daño a su Hobbit, sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias luego.

Entre como un rayo, dejando las maletas en la puerta. Me dirigí a la habitación de Rach y me topé con Kurt, que iba saliendo.

El me dio un pequeño abrazo y una mirada de compresión.

Corrí las cortinas, sin hacer mucho ruido y me metí dentro.

La imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos, termino por romperme el corazón.

Rachel, acurrucada a un lado de la cama, sollozando despacio, para no llamar la atención. Me acerque lentamente y automáticamente me recosté a su lado, envolviendo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

-Shhhh –Musite dulcemente. –Estoy aquí.

Ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello y sollozo libremente.

-Siento no haber estado aquí para cuidarte, cariño. Pero eso no volverá a suceder. Lo prometo. –Deposite un dulce beso en su hombro y sentí como ella se estremeció ante aquel acto.

Minutos después las lágrimas cesaron. Pero aun seguíamos en la misma posición. Mientras yo le cantaba una canción al oído.

**Be still and know that I'm with you**  
><strong> Be still and know that I am here<strong>  
><strong> Be still and know that I'm with you<strong>  
><strong> Be still, be still, and know<strong>

** When darkness comes upon you**  
><strong> And covers you with fear and shame<strong>  
><strong> Be still and know that I'm with you<strong>  
><strong> And I will say your name<strong>

** If terror falls upon your bed**  
><strong> And sleep no longer comes<strong>  
><strong> Remember all the words I said<strong>  
><strong> Be still, be still, and know<strong>

** And when you go through the valley**  
><strong> And the shadow comes down from the hill<strong>  
><strong> If morning never comes to be<strong>  
><strong> Be still, be still, be still<strong>

** If you forget the way to go**  
><strong> And lose where you came from<strong>  
><strong> If no one is standing beside you<strong>  
><strong> Be still and know I am<strong>

** Be still and know that I'm with you**  
><strong> Be still and know I am<strong>

Cuando la canción finalizo, ella solo se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Le regale una sonrisita torcida, mientras con mis pulgares limpiaba sus mejillas el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado

-Hey tu –Susurre.

-Hey –Me respondió con su voz algo ronca de tanto llorar. –Gracias, Quinn.

-No es nada, Cariño.

Bese su mejilla y ella se volvió a acurrucar contra mi pecho.

Minutos después, sentí como su respiración se volvía pausada. Señal de que se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Lentamente, intentando no despertarla, Salí de la cama y camine hasta la sala. Allí todos me miraron expectantes. Solo saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque el número con el que quería hablar.

Cuando finalmente contesto, hable.

-Puckerman, aun estas en NY? Necesito un favor.

* * *

><p>Luego de hablar con Puck, y arreglar lo que le había pedido, volví a la habitación de Rachel.<p>

La encontré en la cama, despierta.

-Pensé que dormías. –Dije acostándome a su lado.

-No te sentí a mi lado y me asuste. –Se excusó tiernamente.

Solo la mire y le regale una dulce sonrisa.

-Estaba arreglando un insignificante asunto. Lo siento. –Me disculpe acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias. –Susurro.

Pero cuando iba a responderle, mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, ya que ella junto sus labios con los míos.


	14. You Again

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Espero que anden bien. Muchas gracias por la buena onda de siempre. Me encanta leerlas en las Reviews, gracias por todo de verdad.

Aguante Faberry

Radioactive –Imagine Dragons

Capítulo 13: You Again.

Me bloquee completamente cuando sentí los labios de Rachel sobre los míos. Mis sentidos se nublaron y prácticamente me paralice con su contacto.

Pero segundos después fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Carajo!

Rachel Berry me estaba besando.

Maldita sea, reacciona Fabray!

No dejes que se aparte!

Y entonces reaccione.

Mis manos tomaron su cintura con seguridad, acercándola más a mi cuerpo. Y mis labios se sincronizaron con los suyos. Demonios. Besa muy bien. Su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Oh por las barbas de Dumbledore!

Inmediatamente deje que su lengua chocara con la mía. Acaricie su suavemente su abdomen. Se sentía como estar en el cielo, o aún mejor, estar entre sus brazos, y sentir sus labios contra los míos, se sentía como estar en casa. En el lugar donde pertenezco.

Y lamentablemente la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente para ambas.

Maldito oxígeno.

Lentamente nos separamos y me di cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada.

Hice un tierno puchero porque yo no quería separarme de ella.

Rachel solo sonrió divertida por mi actitud. Y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Bueno….Pensé que conquistarte iba a ser mas difícil. –Dije sonriendo, y rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre nosotras.

Ella solo alzo una ceja.

-Asi que quieres conquistarme? –Pregunto. Yo asentí –Eso será imposible estando en New Haven y yo aquí en NY, sabes?

-Para Quinn Fabray no hay imposibles, pequeña. –Dije orgullosa, como siempre. Rodó los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Mucha suerte en eso, Quinnie. –Beso mi mejilla y se dirigió hasta el baño.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí? Pellizque mi brazo para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

Wow. Rachel me beso.

Baile sensual de 5 segundos. Rachel me dijo que podía conquistarla. La vida es bella.

Enfócate, Fabray. Primero tienes una venganza por cumplir.

Oh si. St. James no se saldrá con la suya. Pagará por lo que le hizo a mi pequeña.

En ese momento, recibí el mensaje que estaba esperando.

"Lo encontré. Ven a mi departamento, y trae a Santana contigo." –Puck

"Voy en Camino. Gracias, Puck –Q. Respondí, mientras salía de la habitación y me dirigía a la sala, donde Santana Y Kurt interrogaban a mi hermana. A los pocos segundos, recibí su respuesta.

"Todo por mi Sexy Judía" –P

-Santana –La llame. –Tenemos que irnos ahora. El plan está en marcha. –Dije con mi voz fría y cargada de rencor.

-Cualquiera que se cruzara por tu camino temblaría.

-Deberían. –Respondí, tomando mi bolso. En ese momento, Rachel salía del baño y su ánimo decayó cuando me vio dispuesta a salir.

-Ya te vas? –Pregunto haciendo un puchero, mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Yo solo me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura.

-No, cariño, volveré en un rato. Necesito atender un asunto. –Me excuse –No llores, mi vida. –Con mi mano, levante su barbilla, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos. Que estaban llenos de preocupación y tristeza. Odiaba con toda mi alma verla así. –Mi hermana te cuidara, aprovecha para conocerla. Volveré pronto. Te quiero. –Deposite un suave beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura. Le guiñe un ojo y Salí por la puerta de la entrada.

* * *

><p>Santana y yo nos subimos al taxi, yendo en dirección hacia el departamento de Puck.<p>

Él había dejado las fuerzas armadas, ya que había sido herido en servicio. Lo indemnizaron y le dieron un lindo y acogedor departamento en NY. Cuando decidimos volver a intentarlo, eso solo duro un par de meses y quedamos en buenos términos ya que sabíamos que los dos estábamos demasiado rotos como para estar en una relación. Somos mejores amigos. Otra de las razones por la cual me entusiasmaba la idea de vivir aquí. Cerca de mi familia. Cerca de Rachel.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del taxi y nos dispusimos a entrar en el departamento, cuando Santana, que estaba extrañamente callada, me tomo del brazo.

-Qué? –Pregunte extrañada.

-Que sucedió con Berry en la habitación? –Santana y su tercer ojo latino.

-Después te lo explicare, ahora enfócate en esto, e intenta detenerme cuando sobrepase los limites. –Pedí con una sonrisa idiota.

-Solo si yo no los sobrepaso primero.

-Hecho.

Subimos el ascensor en silencio y luego tocamos el timbre del departamento de mi sexy judío.

Abrió la puerta y nos recibió con una sonrisa juguetona. El siempre seria así. Lo abrace y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Te extrañe imbécil. –Susurre, intentando no llamar la atención de aquella rata que estaba atada a una silla. –Cumpliste rápido. Eso sí es eficacia, amigo.

-Lo sé. El tipo es muy predecible. –Dijo, pero su gesto volvió a tornarse serio, al igual que el mío.

Asi que allí estábamos, Santana, Puck y yo. Mirando a aquel tipo desmayado con desprecio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que reaccionara. Lo cual asi fue, 5 minutos después.

-Miren quien ha despertado. El príncipe durmiente. –Escupió con ironía Santana, que sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltarle encima.

-Creo que alguien debe aprender una lección –Dijo Puck, que tenía en su mano un Bate de Baseball.

-Y esa lección se la enseñare yo misma. –Dije sonriendo burlonamente. El solo me miro. –St. James, buena forma de reencontrarnos, no crees? –Ironice.

-Tu otra vez? –Pregunto El, incrédulo a mi presencia.

-Malditos los ojos que te ven, Mariposita. –Me burle Y Mire a Puck. –Desátalo. Si vamos a enseñarle una lección, que al menos intente defenderse.

-Quinn… no creo que sea lo mejor… -Comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

-Te recuerdo que se defenderme. Tú mismo me enseñaste.

-Por eso lo digo, Sexy mamá. Me preocupa que lo mates. –Sonreí.

-Se cuáles son los limites. Sabré detenerme. Preocúpate por Santana, no por mí.

Puck lo desato y lo puso en frente de mí.

-Te enseñare a no meterte con lo que más quiero, imbécil. –Escupí con odio. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –La violencia es mala. Pero yo soy aun peor.

Y justo allí, un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro….

En la cara, el estómago, la cabeza, las piernas, por todo el cuerpo. De un momento a otro, la rata estaba en el piso, gimiendo de dolor.

Tome el Bate de Puck y luego me acerque a Jesse.

Golpeé sus costillas unas tres veces.

-Esto es algo que nunca te enseñaran en Broadway. –Dije sonriendo triunfalmente. –Puck, pásame tu cortadora de pelo.

Y asi fue como St. James quedo desfigurado, con las costillas rotas y sin pelo.

Mentiría diciendo que no lo disfrute. Porque si lo hice.

-Aprende a respetar a una mujer, Estúpido. Porque no duraras mucho si sigues así. –Advertí, mientras dejaba que Santana y Puck se encargaran del él. Yo Salí al Balcón a fumarme un cigarrillo.

* * *

><p>Varios minutos después, Santana me llamo y ambas nos dirigimos a casa. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Rachel y a Frannie, hablando animadamente.<p>

Rachel automáticamente me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme.

-Hey. –Saludo besando mi mejilla.

-Como estas, Cariño? –Pregunte sonriendo.

-Mejor. Frannie es muy graciosa. Me ha contado anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas. –Exclamo súper emocionada.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo. Y le dedique una mirada agradecida a Frannie, que capto perfectamente.

-Definitivamente se siente como estar en casa –Susurre en su oído. Rachel solo me sonrió y me dio un pequeño besito en los labios, dejando impactados a los presentes y a mi misma.

Pero eso es obvio, Los besos de Rachel Berry impactan a cualquiera.

Y requirió de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla por la cintura y besarla con muchas ganas en frente de todos los presentes.

Ella se mordió el labio.

Y todo mi autocontrol se fue a la basura.

La atraje hacia mí y deposite un apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Wanky. -Se escucho de fondo.


	15. Me gustas

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Espero que anden bien.

Muchas gracias por superar todas mis expectativas, de corazón.

Esto es para ustedes.

High and Dry –Radiohead

Capítulo 14: Me gustas

Me despertó el maravilloso olor a café que salía de la cocina. Habíamos pasado una noche muy larga, así que básicamente dormí como un oso. Lo cual es genial porque me encontraba muy cansada y extasiada, llena de emociones y todas esas cosas. Perezosamente, camine hasta la cocina, donde encontré a mi pequeña preparando el desayuno.

Aún no había notado mi presencia, así que sigilosamente me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura, hundiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su cabello que olía maravillosamente bien.

-Buen día, pequeña –Salude depositando un beso en su mejilla. Ella se giró, con una de esas enormes sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera y que tanto la caracterizaban.

-Buenos días, Lion Quinn.

-Mi hermana te conto sobre ese apodo, no es así? –Dije divertida, alzando una ceja.

-Te molesta? –Pregunto mientras formaba un tierno puchero con su labio inferior. Dios, esta mujer tentaba a cualquiera.

-Viniendo de ti, nada me molesta. –Susurre besando la comisura de sus labios. Ella me regalo una tierna sonrisa y me tendió una bandeja con el desayuno –Eres perfecta. Me malcrías mucho. –Dije mientras admiraba aquel apetitoso desayuno que me había preparado. Café, zumo, tocino, tostadas y huevos.

Me senté junto a ella, para disfrutar aquella maravillosa mañana en su compañía.

-Esto es extraño –Susurre. Ella frunció el ceño sin entender –El departamento está muy silencioso.

-Bueno, tu hermana y Santana se han ido a recorrer NY. Extrañamente se llevan muy bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Y Kurt se fue a desayunar con unos amigos de NYADA.

-Es genial –Musite mientras me llevaba una tostada a la boca. –Aunque sé que no es casualidad. –Dije riendo, al ver la nota que estaba pegada en la cocina. La tome y leí en voz alta –"Querida Quinnie: Hemos decidido dejarte sola con el duende de piernas kilométricas, para que puedan pasar el tiempo juntas. Usen protección, aun no queremos a varios mini Berrys correteando por el departamento y tocando mis cosas. Cuida tus dedos mágicos. Con amor, S." –Y al terminar de leer, solté una carcajada, ya que Rachel había escupido el jugo que estaba tomando. Y cuando las risas de ambas cesaron, un silencio algo incómodo se formó entre nosotras. –Rach, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé, Quinn. –Dijo tranquilamente, para luego darle un sorbo a su café. Seguí aquel movimiento y me pareció el más sensual del mundo.

-Bueno, sé que todo últimamente pasó muy rápido. –Comencé algo nerviosa. –Pero, Rach… Me gustas. –Dije suspirando. –Y sé que es completamente extraño viniendo de mí, que fui una perra contigo, que nuestra amistad no era la más fuerte ni cercana. Pero eres una de las mejores personas que tengo en mi vida. La única que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y malas. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Tu alma, tu personalidad. Tu sonrisa y bueno… tus piernas. –Comente divertida, logrando que ella soltara una risita. –Todo me fascina de ti. Desde hace tiempo vengo pensando en ti como algo más que una amiga. Pero no me atrevía a aparecerme en tu departamento, con una súper y romántica declaración de amor. Porque sabía que aún no era merecedora de ti. Porque cometí muchísimos errores en mi vida. Pero este último tiempo intente cambiar mi forma de ser, intente der lo mejor de mí. Ser yo misma. Intente ser mejor persona, por mis amigos, por mi familia, por ti, pero sobre todo por mí. Lo necesitaba. –Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. –Sé que no puedo cambiar mi pasado. Pero tengo la opción de escribir mi futuro. Y de verdad me encantaría que en ese futuro tu estés a mi lado. Porque gracias a ti, he pasado momentos maravillosos. –Continúe, con los ojos llorosos. –Te quiero conmigo Rachel.

Ella quedo en shock. Y cuando yo me estaba empezando a asustar por no obtener respuesta, una sonrisa genuina se formó en su rostro.

-Es cierto que quieres conquistarme? –Pregunto ilusionada. Yo solo asentí mientras me sonrojaba levemente. –Tú también me gustas, Quinnie. Y estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Pero necesitamos ir despacio, te parece? Veamos como funcionamos e iremos avanzando paso a paso.

-No te estoy proponiendo casamiento. –Comente divertida –Aun… -Agregue guiñándole un ojo. Ella me sonrió y tomo entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. –Una cita –Susurre. –Dame la posibilidad de conquistarte día a día.

-Acepto. –Dijo.

-Lo del casamiento? –Pregunte divertida, ganándome un manotazo de su parte –Auch, aun no salimos y ya me maltratas –Me queje haciendo pucheros. Ella me dio un besito en la mejilla y acaricio mi brazo, donde había sido golpeada.

-Quiero que me conquistes. –Musito en mi oído. –Quiero estar contigo.

-Necesito que antes me prometas algo. –Dije poniéndome seria. Ella asintió. –Pase lo que pase entre nosotras quiero que nuestra amistad no se arruine, puedes prometerme eso?

-Te lo garantizo. –Sonrió.

-Y otra cosa. –Agregue. Ella frunció el ceño –Quiero sinceridad absoluta y mucha confianza.

-Eso también puedo garantizarlo. –Respondió.

A su respuesta, no pude contenerme a preguntarle algo que llevaba rondando mi cabeza hacia varios días. Brody Weston.

-Entonces que sucede con Brody? –Pregunte intentando esconder mis celos.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Me encontré con el cuándo Salí con mis amigos. Hablamos un rato y eso es todo. Competimos como lo hacíamos antes, en un karaoke –Explico divertida. –Sé que temes a eso. Pero no volvería con el después de lo que me hizo, sabes?

-Y eso me recuerda que aún tengo ese asunto pendiente con él. –Dije con mis dientes apretados.

-Te ves adorable cuando te pones así de protectora –Dijo acercándose lentamente a mí, y sentándose sobre mis piernas. –Puedo besarte? –Pregunto tímidamente.

-Cuando quieras –Dije, tomándola de la cintura y acercando mis labios a los suyo, entregándole un tierno y pausado beso, distinto a los anteriores.

-Sabes? Creo que no tardaras mucho en conquistarme si besas así –Musito contra mis labios.

-Así como? –Pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Así tan endemoniadamente bien. –Respondió sonriendo y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Eres sexy. Te lo he dicho alguna vez? –Pregunte juguetona.

-No que yo recuerde.

-Eres sexy. –Volví a decir mientras la volvía a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión.

Y como para no perder la costumbre, fuimos interrumpidos por nada más y nada menos que Santana López.

-No es necesario que hagan eso donde pensaba preparar el almuerzo, saben? –Comento burlonamente, Frannie, que estaba detrás de ella, sonrió.

-Quieres que te recuerde como te encontré con Britt en aquella cena de Navidad? –Contraataco Rachel, haciéndome reír. Mientras Santana sonreía orgullosa.

-Hola Frannie –Salude dándole un pequeño abrazo. –Buen dia.

-Buen día hermanita. Veo que la estabas pasando bien. –Comento Yo solo le di mi súper mirada de hielo –Ya Lion Quinn, no me mires así. Si yo no fuera heterosexual, también le daría a Rachel.

Y fue así como mi hermana se ganó un manotazo en la nuca. Santana soltó una risotada por la situación y Rachel negó con la cabeza por nuestra actitud infantil.

-Ven aquí, cuñadita, dame un abrazo –Exclamo Frannie, intentando acercarse a Rach. Pero yo se lo impedí. –Quinn! No seas asi, tienes que compartir! –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ve a buscarte otro hobbit, porque este ya tiene dueña –Exclame. Y Rachel me miro alzando una ceja. –Lo dije con cariño –Me excuse inocentemente. Ella me dio un besito en los labios y luego se apartó de mi para abrazar a Frannie.

Me ponía super feliz que ellas se llevaran bien. Ya que la relación con mi hermana había mejorado, y la relación con Rachel había avanzado, era increíble la sensación de paz que eso me transmitía.

-Frannie, hablaste con mamá sobre de nuestro asunto –Pregunte misteriosa.

-Sí. Ya está todo listo. Tardará como mucho una semana. –Explico con una sonrisa.

-Qué asunto? –Pregunto Rachel curiosa.

Deposite un beso en sus labios. Y le di una sonrisa torcida.

-Es una sorpresa, Cariño. –Susurre.

Prepárate Rachel Berry, porque contigo voy por todo.


	16. Viviendo en NY

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Tanto tiempo! Espero que anden bien.

She –Ed Sheeran

Capítulo 15: Viviendo en NY.

Una semana después de aquella charla con Rachel, ya me encontraba instalada en mi nuevo departamento que compartiría con Britt, ya que mi madre se encargó de todo. Y comenzaría en la NYU luego de las vacaciones.

Todos los trámites se aceleraron un poco gracias a los contactos que tiene Frannie y por supuesto, Judy.

Britt había arribado a NY el día de ayer, con todas sus maletas y por supuesto, Lord Tubbington, Su gato gordo acosador. Que se había quedado trancado en su jaula, y tardamos tres horas en sacarlo de allí. Pero esa es historia para otro día.

Ya todos sabían que nos mudaríamos a NY, menos Rachel, ya que el resto como buenos amigos que son, me ayudaron a mantener el secreto para sorprenderla. Y hoy seria ese dia.

Camine perezosamente hacia la cocina y saque un refresco de la nevera. Mientras revisaba mi celular. Tenía dos mensajes.

"La puerca está en la pocilga" –Santana

"Te extraño, Quinnie" –Rachel

El primero me confundió. Y el segundo hizo que mi corazón latiera incontrolablemente.

"Que?" –Q. Le respondí a mi amiga.

"Yo también te extraño, preciosa" –Q. Puse en respuesta a mi morenas de ojos marrones.

Aquel mensaje había alegrado mi mañana considerablemente.

"Que Rachel ya está en casa, idiota" –S

Sonreí. Ya era hora de poner en marcha mi plan "Conquistando a Rachel Berry".

"Está bien, voy en camino. Asegúrate de que no se mueva de allí… Gracias, Satan." –Q

Respondí rápidamente mientras corría hacia mi nueva habitación. Estaba sola en casa, ya que Britt estaba de compras con mi hermana. Me vestí cómodamente con unos Jeans y una camisa leñadora azul, además unas zapatillas Vans. Tome mis lentes de sol, y mi celular, con mis llaves y cuando ya estaba completamente lista, camine las tres cuadras que me separaban del departamento de Rachel, tranquilamente, repasando cada parte del plan y asegurándome de no olvidar nada.

En el camino compre un ramo de gardenias. Las que de ahora en adelante representaría todo para ambas.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya me encontraba en frente de su puerta, coloque un camino de gardenias que se dirigían hasta la terraza del edificio. Cuando ya estaba lista, tome mi celular y la llamé. A los dos tonos, su dulce voz llego a mis oídos, deleitándome con la suavidad que desprendía cada silaba que ella pronunciaba.<p>

-Hey, tu… -Saludo tímidamente. Solté un suspiro.

-Abre la puerta. –Dije misteriosamente, para luego cortar la llamada. Y luego de eso, me prepare para lo que venía. Mirando hacia la hermosa cuidad Neoyorquina, y perdiéndome en aquella tarde de cielo azul.

Suspire profundamente cuando sentí su presencia detrás de mí. Me gire lentamente para encararla y ver su hermosa expresión.

Estaba en shock, ella obviamente no esperaba verme allí. Le regale una sonrisa torcida.

-Hey tu… -Salude dulcemente mientras me acercaba a paso lento pero seguro. –Te extrañe Berry. –Ella empezó a reaccionar y presencie cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron y una de esas hermosas sonrisas que quitan el aliento se formaban en su rostro.

Y de un segundo a otro, ella ya estaba abrazada a mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre mis cabellos rubios.

-De verdad estas aquí... –Susurro aun sin creérselo.

-Estoy aquí, cariño. –Me separe levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos que tanto me derretían. Sonreí y deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura.

-Quinn, pensé que estarías en Yale. De verdad no te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana. –Comento emocionada mientras volvía a abrazarme con fuerza.

-Bueno…no podía aguantar una semana más sin verte. Necesitaba estar cerca de ti. –Musite acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro. –Tengo algo que debo mostrarte.

Suspire suavemente, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera un poco, dándole un aspecto más tierno e inocente.

-Eres hermosa –Solté perdiéndome en su profunda mirada. –Me pregunto… que pasaría si te besara en estos momentos…

-Hay que averiguarlo –Repuso, tirando de mi cuello y uniendo desesperadamente mi boca con la suya. Un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimientos. Y las cosas se empezaron a poner más calientes cuando ella profundizo el beso y yo introduje mi lengua en su boca. Hasta que nos separamos por la falta del maldito oxígeno. Le regale una sonrisa embobada. –Que tienes que mostrarme? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Un lugar. Mi lugar. –Susurre contra sus labios, mientras volvía a unirlos brevemente. Suspire y solté mi agarre de su cintura, para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta afuera del edificio.

Caminamos en un silencio muy cómodo, lleno de miradas cómplices, algunas caricias, y uno que otro beso robado.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos hasta mi edificio, ella me miro confundida.<p>

-Te lo explicare, ahora sube. –Dije animándola a entrar dentro del ascensor. Coloque mi mano en su espalda baja, acariciándola brevemente, mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran y dejaran ver un pasillo.

-Aquí es –Susurre, frenando frente a la puerta que decía "13C". Ella elevo una ceja, mientras observaba como yo sacaba mis llaves y abría la puerta, dejándola entrar a ella primero.

Observo todo en completo silencio. Un lugar espacioso, pintado de blanco y azul, con una gran ventanal que daba una vista perfecta de la ciudad, ubicado a un lado de la sala, con grandes sillones y una mesa de café en el centro. Y en frente de esta, un gran televisor de pantalla plana. Mi madre quería cumplirme varios caprichos. Rodé los ojos mentalmente. Ella luego de examinar la sala, se giró hacia mi esperando una explicación lógica y racional.

-Bienvenida a casa –Dije con una sonrisa inocente. –Este es mi nuevo hogar. Hace unas semanas mi madre y mi hermana me ayudaron a mudarme de New Haven hasta aquí. –Explique suavemente, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta de entrada. –Deje Yale, y me traslade a la NYU. Vivo aquí con Brittany –Continue –Seguramente te preguntaras porque lo hice. Y gran parte de esto se debe a Britt y a San. Ya que cada vez las extraño más y cada vez ellas se extrañan más entre sí. Ellas son almas gemelas. Merecen estar cerca la una de la otra. Por otra parte, esto me permite fortalecer la relación con mi familia. Ya que Judy y Frannie vendrán seguido gracias a viajes de negocio. Ya no quiero estar lejos de la gente que quiero. –Susurre. –Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti. –Sonreí. –Gran parte de esto también se debe a ti. Cada dia que pasa se me es imposible estar alejada de ti, Rachel.

Medito unos minutos en silencio aquella confesión. Y luego una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro.

-Así que ahora vivirás aquí? –Pregunto sonriendo. –A tres calles de mi edificio…

-Exacto.

-Tengo que decir que me has sorprendido, de una buena forma. –Dijo acercándose a mí. –Aunque sigue siendo bastante lejos para mi… -Susurro juguetona. Mientras se acercaba a mis labios. –Pero puedo vivir con ello.

-Genial. –Susurre contra sus labios. Para luego fundirnos en un tierno beso.

-Esto facilitara las cosas. –Comento dejando la frase al aire.

-De qué forma? –Pregunte guiándola hasta la cocina para ofrecerle una copa de vino.

-De la forme en que podre venir por las noches, y colarme por tu habitación, cuando me sienta sola en mi cama. –Respondió guiñándome un ojo descaradamente.

-Dios mío, Berry… Ya quieres meterte entre mis sabanas? –Pregunte fingiendo estar escandalizada.

-Honestamente? –Pregunto con una sonrisa. Yo asentí. –Te hubiese arrancado esa camisa, cuando te vi esperándome en la terraza.

Demonios.

-Nada te detiene. –Susurre, mientras pasaba por su lado y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Para luego introducirme dentro de la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo sé, Fabray. –Dijo mientras reía y me abrazaba por la cintura. –Pero aún me debes una primera cita.

-Entonces deja de coquetearme, porque no poder controlarme!- Dije haciendo un puchero. Ella solo me sonrió y me dio un beso en el cuello. –Eso tampoco ayuda mucho.-Dije divertida.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces por qué me provocas así? –Me queje como niña pequeña.

-Porque es divertido… -Se excusó restándole importancia –Además… cierta parte de mí, no quiere que te controles.

-No debiste decir eso, Berry.


	17. Sonríeme

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Voy a pedir su apoyo por aquí. Les agradecería muchísimo que me dejen su opinión, sea buena o mala, una crítica constructiva es lo que pido a cambio para todos los que siguen la historia. Me ayuda mucho y me sube el ánimo considerablemente. Desde ya, gracias.

**Nothing else matters -Metallica**

Que tengan una buena semana.

Capítulo 16: Sonríeme.

Ella me sonrió sensualmente. Aun sentadas en la cocina, con una copa de vino blanco en las manos de ambas, riéndonos de cosas sin sentido y coqueteando descaradamente, aunque esto último lo hacía solo Rachel, ya que le gustaba provocarme de esa forma.

Ambas, tomamos nuestras respectivas copas y nos sentamos en la sala, para escuchar algo de música y seguir hablando. Era agradable estar así con ella.

Mientras Rach se sentaba en el sofá, yo camine a paso pausado hasta el enorme ventanal que me enseñaba el hermoso atardecer en la cuidad de NY.

-En que piensas? –Pregunto Rachel desde su posición. Esta vez estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y dirigiendo la mirada hacia mí. En cambio, yo no la mire. Me dedique a mirar cómo los últimos rayos de sol se escondían tras los rascacielos de aquella maravillosa cuidad.

Y aquel anaranjado, que pintaba el cielo en aquel momento, me recordó a la sonrisa de aquella persona que tanto anhelaba tener a mi lado, y no, no estoy hablando de Rachel.

-Beth –Suspire desganada. –En pocos días será su cumpleaños, sabes? –Comente aun sin despegar la vista del ventanal. –Siempre le envió un regalo a través de Puck. El si es muy afortunado por poder verla, Por estar presente en sus logros y ser parte de su vida. –Sentí como los brazos de Rachel rodeando mi cintura por la espalda. –La herida no deja de sangrar nunca cuando se trata de ella. Y gran parte de mi quiere que esa herida nunca cicatrice. Porque tengo miedo de olvidarla, tengo miedo de olvidar como es su rostro. Incluso ahora en mi mente se ve borroso. –Dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara. Mi pequeña cosa perfecta siempre sería un círculo en mi vida que estaría inconcluso. Porque ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella. Rachel me hizo girar para enfrentarla.

-De verdad siento mucho eso. –Susurro abrazándome con fuerzas.

-De cualquier manera, ya perdí todas las esperanzas posibles con respecto a ella. Y no porque quiera, sino porque sé que no me hace nada bien y yo no soy lo mejor para ella. –Le di una sonrisa triste.

-No te culpes por todo lo que sucedió con ella. –Musito dulcemente mientras colocaba mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, para luego acariciar mis mejillas.

-Creo que ya no lo hago. –Susurre y solté un largo suspiro. –Supongo que ese era el destino de ella, no formar parte de mi vida. Supongo que son las consecuencias de todo un camino mal tomado. Es la vida misma manifestándose para encontrar un balance. –Explique, sentándome a su lado y tomando de un solo trago el contenido de la copa.

Ella quito la copa de mis manos, para luego depositarla en la pequeña mesa. Se acurruco contra mi pecho y tomo mi mano, para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Sonreí llena de ternura por ese gesto. Ella comenzó a acariciar suavemente con sus uñas, el dorso de mi mano. Provocando que yo me estremeciera y a la vez me relajara en mi lugar.

-Me haces bien –Susurre, cerrando los ojos ante su contacto. Ella no respondió, solo apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió acariciando mi brazo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella lo rompió.

-Cuando pasó? –Pregunto, confundiéndome.

-Qué cosa pasó?

-Empezaste a sentir cosas por mí… -Pregunto tímidamente.

-Bueno… Creo que fue en la época de mi embarazo. –Dije como si nada. – Por alguna razón me negaba a admitirlo, quizás por miedo o tal vez por querer protegerte de mí misma.-Continúe con una sonrisa en mis labios. –Intente ocultar todo en lo más profundo de mi alma. Porque sabía que te haría daño de cualquier manera. –Admití mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. –Hasta que esos sentimientos comenzaron a florecer otra vez.

Acaricie su cuello, su clavícula y me detuve en sus hombros. Sentí como se estremecía levemente ante mi caricia. Y sonreí orgullosa de poder causarle eso.

-Cuando? –Pregunto suavemente.

-Aquella vez en donde Santana te dijo a ti en frente de todo el Glee Club que habíamos cambiado los resultados y te habíamos elegido a ti como reina del baile. –Dije inocentemente. –Al recordar eso, sentí como todos aquellos sentimientos que creía enterrados, volvían abrumando mi mente. Por eso no pude mirarte a los ojos aquella vez.

-Pero porque saliste con Puck entonces? –Pregunto confusa.

-Porque… con lo de Finn, me sentía demasiado perdida. Hasta que encontré a Biff y fue allí en donde comencé a vivir en un cuento de hadas estúpido. Supongo que si empecé a salir con Puck en aquel entonces fue por no querer sentirme sola –Confesé apenada. –Y eso es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa, pero de verdad necesitaba a Puck conmigo. Aunque no haya funcionado. De todas formas mi hizo bien.

-Por qué no funciono? –Pregunto aun con más curiosidad.

-Honestamente? Si no funciono es porque…. –Relamí mis labios agregándole algo de suspenso a la situación. –Tenía una especie de Crush con cierta hermosa morena de ojos marrones.

Ella solo se giró y capturo mis labios con los suyos, fundiéndonos en un tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Pasamos un rato más así, en esa situación tan íntima y relajante hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron por el hambre. Prepare una rica cena, apta para veganos que había aprendido de mi compañera de cuarto en Yale y luego nos sentamos a cenar acompañadas de la misma botella de vino que antes estábamos consumiendo.<p>

En silencio y con algo de música de fondo.

Tras las miradas cómplices, y al finalizar la cena, recogí los restos y los puse en la cocina, haciendo un poco de orden. Volví a la sala, para encontrarme a Rachel admirando la ciudad tras el ventanal.

Y de fondo sonaba "Take my breath away". Coloque mi mano en su espalda baja, logrando que ella sonriera ante el contacto.

-Me concedes este baile? –Susurre en su oído, admirando como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Mmm humm –Respondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzando a mover nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la canción.

Luego de un momento de estar bailando, como siempre ella rompe el silencio.

-Sabes? Lo estas logrando. –Comento.

-Lograr que? –Pregunte confundida.

-Conquistarme. De a poco. –Susurro muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Siendo honesta, aún no he comenzado a intentarlo. –Dije con una sonrisa genuina.

-Lo haces con pequeños detalles como este. Una simple cena, un maravilloso baile, un momento juntas. Son cosas que me unen más y más a ti.

-Bueno, me alegra saber eso. –Dije acariciando su cintura.

-Créeme… -Suspiro contra mis labios. –A mí también, Fabray

* * *

><p>Luego de aquella noche, Rachel se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Las dos estábamos solas, ya que el resto había salido y la mayoría se quedaría en el Departamento de HummelPezBerry.<p>

Pero no pasó nada más allá de eso. Solo unas caricias, un par de besos y un "Buenas noches".

Ella se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura, llenando mis fosas nasales con su dulce aroma. Y fue allí. En aquel momento cuando lo supe.

Quería pasar el resto de mis noches, abrazada a Rachel Berry.

Pero aun no era momento de expresarlo en voz alta, ya que aún le debía una primera cita.


	18. Primera Cita

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Muchas gracias por toda su buena onda. Este capítulo va dedicado nuevamente a mi Amiga, Sabrina, que básicamente sería una Santana López en mi vida.

Escuchen el tema que aparece, Se llama All about you, McFly.

¡Dejen Review, es GRATIS!

Love never felt so good –Michael Jackson

Capítulo 17: Primera cita

Camine nerviosamente por toda mi habitación. Hoy sería mi primera cita con Rachel. Me sentía como una adolescente otra vez. Ya que en raras ocasiones me ponía nerviosa o inquieta. Pero como siempre le digo a Santana, "Rachel es… Rachel. Ella es especial". Mientras ella me dirige una mirada burlona y rueda los ojos cansada de mi cursilería.

Suspire nerviosa, mientras jugaba con mis dedos y recorría mi habitación.

-Si sigues caminando así, harás un agujero en el piso. –Se burló Britt, mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por los hombros para sentarme en la cama. –Tienes que relajarte, Q. –Acaricio mis brazos, brindándome calidez y tranquilidad.

-Es que… esto es importante… -Dije sonriendo.

-Ella es importante –Completo mi frase, mientras me daba una sonrisa tierna. –Todo estará bien. Estamos siguiendo el plan al pie de la letra. No te preocupes –Musito mientras me daba un abrazo reconfortante. Ella a veces se comportaba tan madura y responsable, ¿Cómo no amarla cuando es así? Santana es muy afortunada. –Tubbie dice que todo saldrá perfecto.

-Tu gato gordo me cae muy bien últimamente, Unicornio. –Dije divertida mientras tomaba las llaves, mi celular y un par de cosas más. –Tengo que irme. Cuídate, pequeña. –Bese su frente y Salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome a paso decidido hacia la puerta principal.

Hoy iba a ser una noche muy… productiva.

Camine tranquilamente las calles que me separaban del departamento de Rachel. Pensando como saldría todo hoy.

No quería ningún cliché de película romántica. Por eso la cita era bastante original. Rachel sabe que no debe esperar algo muy romántico de mí, ya que siempre fue difícil para mí comportarme así. Y aunque fuera una cita algo informal, no dejaba de ser realmente importante.

Toque el timbre de aquella enorme puerta corrediza, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos. Por favor, Fabray! Ya no tienes 15 años. Crece!

Solté un largo suspiro cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ella. Con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento. Aunque estaba vestida sencillamente, no dejaba de ser realmente hermosa.

-Hey tu –Saludo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Nervios conmigo? –Pregunte alzando una ceja. Aquella sonrisa que me regalaba, me dio paz y una confianza que no sabía de dónde demonios había salido. –Ven aquí, Berry –Dije jalándola de la mano para acercarla hasta mí y regalarle un dulce beso que decía "Hola".

Ella me sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Lista para divertirte? –Pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Y cuando estaba por responder, una voz burlona se escuchó detrás de ella.

-La llevaras a un motel? –Pregunto Santana con una sonrisa idiota.

Rachel soltó una risita.

-Es bueno verte a ti también, Santi. –Ironice mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. –Britt dijo que te está esperando en casa. Quiere sus dulces besos de señora. –Comente levantando las cejas insinuante. Ella rápidamente Salió corriendo hacia su habitación para prepararse.

Solté una carcajada.

-Es mentira, verdad? –Susurro Rachel aguantando la risa. Solo asentí –A veces eres mala.

-Puedo ser peor –Le guiñe un ojo. –Nos vamos? –Pregunte tendiéndole mi mano. Ella acepto gustosa y juntas caminamos hasta la salida del edificio, para tomar un Taxi. –No tienes idea de lo bien que me haces –Susurre antes de subir al taxi. Ella me sonrió, dándome a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

><p>-Estás loca si piensas que hare esto, Quinn! –Exclamo asustada. Sonreí.<p>

-Estoy loca. –Dije –Por ti –Susurre en su oído. –Vamos Rachel, yo te protegeré. Tienes que vivir esta experiencia. –Anime sujetando su mano. Y por la presión que hacia sobre ella, pude notar que de verdad está asustada.

Y allí nos encontramos, arriba de un helicóptero. A punto de saltar en paracaídas. Como fue que llegamos allí? Fácil. Era la primera parte de la cita. Y dentro de mí estaba segura de que Rachel debería vivirlo. Sentir como la adrenalina corre por tu cuerpo mientras caes al vacío y sacas todo de adentro. Ella lo necesitaba casi tanto como yo.

-Muy bien chicas, a la cuenta de tres saltan. –Explico el piloto.

-Espera, espera! Es 1, 2 y salto o 1,2,3 y salto? –Pregunto Rachel alterada. Yo solo solté una carcajada. Y ella me miro feo.

-Confías en mí? –Pregunte

-Ciegamente. –Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Sabes que no dejare que nada te pase. Si? –Ella asintió. – Saltemos.

-Juntas –Susurro mientras me daba un pequeño besito.

-1… 2 –Comencé a contar en alto. Ambas estábamos enganchadas con un arnés. Yo detrás de ella.- 3….AHORA! –Grite mientras nos impulsábamos hacia adelante y caíamos al vacío.

Había hecho paracaidismo varias veces en mi vida. Eso me ayudaba a sacar todo el estrés y la tristeza que tenía dentro.

Pude sentir como Rachel tensaba todo su cuerpo, y aunque no podía ver su rostro de frente, juraría que estaba cerrando los ojos. Sonreí ampliamente.

-ABRE LOS OJOS! –Grite para que me escuchara –ESTO ES GENIAL. VAMOS, RACHEL. Es algo que vale la pena experimentar –Dije, mientras depositaba un beso en la parte descubierta de su cuello. Y sentía como todo su cuerpo se destensaba.

-ESTO ES GRANDIOSO, QUINN! –Grito con fuerzas mientras yo soltaba una carcajada por su entusiasmo.

Era liberador. El aire golpeando mi cara, dándome esa sensación de estar volando. Y la mejor parte era que Rachel estaba junto a mí.

-RACHEL! –La llame.

-QUE?!

-ESTOY LOCA POR TI. –grite a todo pulmón mientras presionaba el botón, Para que el paracaídas se abriera. Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, aunque no sabía si era por lo que dije o porque estaba en un paracaídas. Creo que fue lo primero.

Ella solo giro su cuello para poder observarme, Y me sonrió. Pude notar que a través de sus gafas protectoras, que tenía los ojos cristalinos. No dijo nada, solo acerco su rostro al mío, y me beso con necesidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni como hice para aterrizar sin problemas, ya que gran parte de mi mente estaba concentrada en besar a Rachel, pero cuando tocamos el suelo, ella se desprendió de arnés y siguió besándome.

-Eso fue increíble –Susurro contra mis labios.

-Lo sé –Dije con una sonrisa boba en mis labios.

Había sido grandioso.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, nos dirigimos hacia la fase dos del plan: La cena.<p>

Entramos a un pequeño y rustico restaurant. Aunque no dejaba de ser elegante. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, muy cerca de un pequeño escenario, donde hoy se haría una noche de karaoke.

Vi como a Rachel le brillaban los ojos. Solo espero que le guste la pequeña sorpresa que tengo para ella.

Ordenamos nuestra cena, por suerte aquel lugar contaba con un menú para veganos.

Y mientras esperábamos, tomábamos algo de vino tinto.

Cuando por fin, estuvimos en frente de nuestros deliciosos platos, cenamos tranquilamente entre risas, anécdotas y algunas caricias. El lugar contaba con unas 20 personas más, así que era algo bastante privado. Era un lugar muy acogedor, muy familiar.

Al finalizar la cena, mientras esperábamos el postre, cuando ella lanzo una pregunta que por alguna razón ya me esperaba.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Porque habiendo tantas personas, aun estás conmigo?

Solo sonreí de lado y me pare de mi asiento, Ella me miro confundida.

-Te lo explicare de una forma en la que me puedas entender mejor. –Le di un beso en la mejilla y me subí al escenario. Tomé el micrófono decidida y clave mi mirada en toda la gente del local. –Su atención, por favor. –Pedí divertida. –Hola a todos. Se preguntaran que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, interrumpiendo su cena. Pero…tengo una sorpresa para alguien especial. –Dije mirando a Rachel –Hoy, estoy acompañada de una hermosa señorita. Esta es nuestra primera cita y quería que fuera maravillosa, casi tanto como lo es ella. –Continúe con una sonrisa. Ella me miro con sus ojos cristalinos por la emoción. –He traído Backup por las dudas. Britt, San, salgan de su escondite –Las llame, y ella salieron detrás de un pequeño telón, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a Rachel, que estaba muy sorprendida por su sorpresa.

-Rach, espero que esto responda tu pregunta –Dije cuando Puck también salía de su escondite con una guitarra, comenzando a rasguear algunos acordes y ante la atenta y emocionada cara de Rachel, yo comenzaba a cantar mientras Britt y San me hacían los coros.

**[Yo] ****  
>It's all about you<br>([Britt y San] It's about you)  
>It's all about you, baby<br>([Britt y San] It's all about you)  
>It's all about you<br>([Britt y San] It's about you)  
>It's all about you<strong>

**[Yo]  
>Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.<br>So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
>Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to,<br>Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'**

**[Yo]  
>And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.<br>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
>So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.<br>Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
>Yeah...<strong>

**[Britt, San y yo]  
>And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.<br>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
>So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.<br>Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
>Yes you make my life worthwhile,<br>So I told you with a smile...  
>It's all about you.<strong>

**[Yo]  
>It's all about you<br>([Britt y San] It's about you)  
>It's all about you, baby<br>([Britt y San] It's all about you)  
>It's all about you<br>([Britt y San] It's about you) **

**(Yo)****  
>It's all about you…<strong>

Y entre aquellos aplausos y silbidos del público, pude distinguir la enorme sonrisa de Rachel. Y sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca y se colaron a través del micrófono.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.


	19. Secretos

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Lo se, paso mucho tiempo. Fue culpa del maldito internet y motivos personales.

Espero que anden bien. Dejame saber tu opinion en las RW!

Don't stop me now –Queen

Capitulo 18: Secretos

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella cita perfecta con Rachel. Y aunque aun no era nada oficial, nos comportábamos como una pareja. Pero cada una respetaba el especio de la otra. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Realmente no podía quejarme ya que Rachel era muy tierna conmigo y se notaba que de verdad quería intentarlo. Como yo. Asi que estábamos en la misma sintonía.

Nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Rachel, con San y Britt planificando todo para nuestras vacaciones en la casa del lago de mis abuelos, que generosamente me habían dejado como herencia.

-Yo creo que Britt y yo podríamos encargarnos del alimento. Mientras ustedes dos –Nos señaló a mí y a Rachel –Par de tortolitas, podrían conseguir un buen transporte. Que tal ese Mustang Descapotable azul tuyo, Quinn? Adoro a ese bebe –Sugirió, o más bien ordeno. Asentí mientras le daba un trago a mi cerveza-

-Claro, usaremos ese. –Dije mirándolas a las tres presentes. –Saldremos mañana por la mañana. Y ahora ustedes se irán a conseguir la comida mientras yo me quedo con Rachel, descansando un rato. –Dije con una sonrisa satisfecha, recostándome en el sofá.

Santana me dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Traduciendo: Nosotras iremos a conseguir comida mientras ustedes dos tienen sexo –Exclamo Santana, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

-Ya, Santi, déjalas en paz. –Dijo Britt –Además nadie se burló de ustedes dos –Me señalo a mi y a la latina –Cuando Hacían eso –Dijo inocentemente.

Por la santa Tanga de mi abuela.

Pude apreciar como Santana y yo nos congelamos en nuestro lugar. Y Rachel, bueno…que se puede decir de ella? Su cara se descompuso totalmente. Y Britt, no entendía aun que había dicho de malo.

Ambas, San y Britt, como las cobardes que son, huyeron. Y salieron corriendo cuando vieron la cara de Rachel, que en ese momento estaba roja por la furia y el enojo que sentía.

Creo que estallo la tercera guerra mundial para mi. Suspire pesadamente, esperando el tsunami de improperios hacia mi persona.

-Rach –La llame con cautela. Y su mirada fría me dijo que no tendría que haber pronunciado palabra. Pero ya era tarde. Ella exploto.

Me aventó varias cosas, como almohadas, su celular, una taza de café y mi botella de cerveza. Por suerte, pude esquivar cada una de las cosas, salvo los almohadazos que recibí. Y creo que bien merecidos los tenía.

-Cómo pudiste? –Dijo con la voz quebrada. Y creo que parte de mi corazón también se quebró al oírla asi.

-Déjame explicarte, si? –Dije tomándola por los hombros, intentando calmarla. –Eso paso hace mucho.

-Cuando? –Pregunto indignada.

-En la no boda del Profesor Shue. San estaba triste por Bram y yo simplemente estaba ebria y triste. –Dije acariciando sus brazos. –Fue solo algo experimental y estúpido. No significo nada para ninguna. Lo juro. –Continúe, dándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera. –Jamás podría haber sentido algo por ella.

-Cómo puedo estar tan segura de eso? –Dijo con desconfianza. En algún punto el que no confiara en mí, me dolió. Pero la entendía, era como volver a los años de instituto.

-Yo no puedo sentir nada por Santana, ni por nadie –susurre acercándome a ella –Porque desde hace años que siento cosas por ti. –Musite dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios –Rachel, me costo años aceptarlo, pero ahora gritaría a todo el mundo que tu eres mi todo. Y no necesito que digas nada, porque no espero que ahora me respondas de la misma forma, ya que seria hipócrita. Recuerda que aun tengo que conquistarte.

-No sé qué decirte. –Susurro alejándose un poco.

-Rachel, no quiero retroceder los pasos que he avanzado contigo. –Dije algo asustada.

-Te has acostado con mi mejor amiga, Quinn. Como esperas que entienda eso, con la estúpida excusa de que fue algo experimental? –Dijo alterada, alejándose de mi.

-Verte con el, aquella noche fue algo que no pude soportar. Como corrías hacia el de nuevo… Comprendí que por más que te alejaras, siempre volverías a sus brazos. Y lo entendía, porque se que eran almas gemelas, pero aun así dolía muchísimo. –Explique intentando no llorar. –Un par de copas, algo de estupidez y curiosidad… Me deje llevar… -Confesé sentándome en el sofá. Cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. –Quería olvidarme aunque sea por un momento de ti.

Solté un largo y pausado suspiro. Note como ella se sentaba a mi lado, meditando mi reveladora confesión.

-De verdad te sentiste asi? –Pregunto mas relajada. Asenti lentamente. Tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, intentando desviar su mirada. –Supongo que no tengo nada que reclamarte. Esa noche, me acosté con Finn –Hice una mueca al escuchar eso.

-Lo se. Pero no es algo que me guste recordar a menudo. –Solte sin pensar.

-No es algo que me gustara recordar a menudo que te has acostado con mi amiga, Quinn. –Explico –Supongo que somos todos adultos que sabemos lo que hacemos con nuestras vidas. Son cosas que pasan.

-De verdad lo siento. –Me disculpe por aquella situación –Perdon por no habértelo dicho antes.

-Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste con Santana? –Pregunto de golpe y sin anestesia.

Medite la respuesta por unos segundos. Demonios, esta era una de esas preguntas trampa, que hacen la mayoría de las mujeres.

-No. –Dije. –Es decir, no es que me agrade la idea de que fuera Santana. Pero de verdad no me arrepiento, porque fue un gran paso para salir del closet, Sabes? Ademas una adquiere experiencia –Le guiñe un ojo descaradamente. Ella se sonrojó y se acerco un poco mas a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal y llenando mis fosas nasales de su riquísimo perfume de coco y frambuesa. Sonrei.

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro y le di un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Hasta quedar ambas tumbadas en el sillón, en una posición algo intima, pero sensualmente comoda.

-Demonios Rachel Berry. Me volveras loca.

-No más secretos? –Pregunto haciendo un puchero. Sonrei dulcemente.

-No más secretos –Susurre contra sus labios, mientras la volvia a besar, y mis manos, inconscientemente se perdían por debajo de la blusa de Rachel.


	20. Blanco de Bromas

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Que onda? Espero que anden re bien. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron RW! De verdad me encanto saber sus opiniones. Le mando un saludo a Pao, Sinceramente, leer sus Reviews me resultó sumamente interesante. Asi que Gracias totales. Esto es para vos!

Smells Like a Teen Spirit –Nirvana

Capítulo 19: Blanco de Bromas.

-Sabes? Creo que deberíamos poner a prueba nuestros dotes de actriz. –Sugirió la morena, con una sonrisa diabólica. Aun nos encontrábamos recostadas en el sofá, después de aquella pequeña discusión.

-Qué plan diabólico ronda por esa cabecita? –Pregunte divertida mientras acariciaba su sien. Ella me regalo una sonrisa de inocencia, que cualquiera se podría creer, pero yo no. A mí no me engañaba.

-Qué tal si le damos a Santana una cucharada de su propia medicina? –Susurro soltando una risilla. Le regale un sonrisa torcida y asentí lentamente. –Muy bien, cuando llegue le haremos creer que aún estamos discutiendo. La intimidare un poco y luego deberíamos hacerle entrever que entre nosotras todo acabo. De acuerdo?

-Eres mala. –Susurre. –Me gusta. –Le guiñe un ojo y asentí de acuerdo al plan.

Estuvimos varios minutos arreglando detalles de la broma y cada una se puso en posición cuando se oyó la cerradura de la puerta.

Luces, Cámaras, ¡Acción!

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! –Exclamo Rachel, totalmente metida en el personaje. De reojo pude ver como Santana intentaba entrar sin ser notada. Aun mejor, se encontraba sola. –Así que aquí está mi mejor amiga –Dijo Rachel, Sarcásticamente.

-No te metas con ella, Rachel. Lo que pasó, quedo en el pasado. –Dije seriamente. Esto será divertido. Por la cara de Santana, supe que se sentía un poco mal por la situación.

-Te acuestas con ella y ahora la defiendes? –Que bien actúa Rachel. –Eres una hipócrita.

¡Plaf! Bofetada. Ok eso si no me lo espere.

Rachel Barbra Berry acababa de darme una fuerte, dolorosa, inesperada y… Sexy Bofetada.

Sobe mi mejilla algo impresionada y confundida. Creo que alguien se tomó muy a pecho el papel de chica celosa.

Eso fue realmente…. Caliente.

Pude apreciar como Santana abría los ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente se acercó a mí. Dándole una mirada incrédula a Rachel.

-Rachel, cálmate. Estas sacando las cosas de quicio. –Por fin hablo Santana, algo nerviosa.

-Está bien, San. Déjala –Dije haciendo que mis ojos se cristalizaran. –Ella ha tomado una decisión.

-No, Quinn. No tomen decisiones apresuradas –Dijo Santana algo desesperada. –Ustedes realmente hacen una hermosa pareja. Aunque yo a veces diga todo lo contrario. Son sumamente adorables. Me encanta verlas felices juntas.

Rachel y yo nos miramos. Le levante una ceja y me entendió completamente. Ambas estallamos a carcajadas ante la confusa mirada de mi amiga latina.

-Se volvieron locas o qué? –Musito más para sí misma que para nosotras.

-Así que… Somos realmente adorables? –Dije alzando una ceja.

-Y te gusta vernos felices? –Continuo Rachel con una gran sonrisa. –Solo fue una broma, Santana. Tranquila.

-Estamos bien –Continúe yo, con una sonrisa de inocencia. –Además, Rachel te debía una. –Dije intentando excusar tal inmadurez por parte de nosotras.

-Demonios! –Se exaspero Santana. –Están completamente locas. Son dos malditas. –Señalo acusatoriamente. –Me las pagaran. –Y dicho esto último, se encerró en su habitación.

-No nos extralimitamos? –Pregunto preocupada Rachel.

-No, ya se le pasara. –Dije sonriéndole, pero luego arrepintiéndome al sentir el dolor en mi mejilla izquierda. Rach me miro con preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-De verdad, creo que me pasé. Lo siento. –Deposito un pequeño besito en la zona afectada y me abrazo.

-Estoy bien, Cariño. No te preocupes. Fue algo… caliente –Dije con una sonrisa descarada. –Además creo que debías cobrarte la que yo te di a ti en el instituto aquella vez… -Musite recordando.

-Aun así, creo que deberías paras la noche aquí, así puedo curarte eso. –Sonrió inocentemente.

Conocía sus intenciones.

-Usas eso como excusa para que me quede a dormir contigo? –Fingí estar sorprendida. –Eso está muy mal, Rachel.

-Pero antes pensaba en invitarte a cenar –Hizo un tierno puchero.

-Hagamos un trato. Esta noche, cenare contigo y luego me ire a mi casa, a preparar mis cosas para mañana, asi vengo por ti muy muy temprano. –Dije con una sonrisa –De acuerdo?

Ella asintió conforme y juntas nos dispusimos a preparar la cena para Ambas.

Q&RQ&RQ&RQ&RQ&RQ&R

-En dos días es el cumpleaños de Beth –Musite pensativa a mitad de la cena. Ella me miro preocupada. –Estoy pensando en que puedo darle… Pero siento que ya no sé lo que le gusta, ni que es lo adecuado. –Baje la mirada –Supongo que no podre enviarle nada.

Rachel suspiro profundamente y se acercó un poco a mí.

-No tienes idea de lo que daría por quitarte esa tristeza que se ven en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella. –Musito dándome un besito en la mejilla y acariciando mi brazo en señal de apoyo.

-Solo… está hecho y nada podrá cambiar eso, Rach.

-Lo sé.

-Solo necesito que ella sepa que aun la amo y la recuerdo a cada minuto de mi vida. –Sonreí triste.

-Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe, preciosa. –Respondió Rachel.

Q&RQ&RQ&RQ&RQ&RQ&RQ&RQ&RQ&R

Al finalizar la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá a mirar una película.

Sinceramente no estaba prestando atención a lo que veía. Solo me concentraba en un mechón de pelo de mi morena.

Y tan inoportuna como siempre, Santana hizo acto de presencia.

-Demonios. –Se quejó. –Son la pareja más cursi que he visto en mi jodida vida.

-Tengo que recordarte cuando hacíamos las reuniones al estilo Unholy Trinity y tu te la pasabas hablando de lo maravillosa, dulce, tierna e inocente que es Britt? –Pregunte con ironía.

-De verdad te hace falta un poco de sexo –Sonrió burlona. –Quieres que te ayude con eso? A Britt no le molestaría, es más. Podríamos hacer un Trio. Le encantara.

Y esto hizo fruncir el ceño a la morena de piernas kilométricas.

A mi falta de respuesta, se enfadó aún más.

-Gracias por la oferta, Satán. Pero ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Es tarde y me tengo que ir. –La salude con un beso en la mejilla y luego abrace a Rachel, depositando un largo y tierno beso en sus labios. –Te veré mañana, Sexy Judía. –Le guiñe un ojo mientras me colocaba mi chaqueta de cuero, y luego cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Lo último que pude escuchar fue

-Santana, creo que tenemos que hablar –Por parte de Rachel.

Iba a ser una noche complicada la de mi amiga latina.


	21. Vacaciones Faberrittana

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por la buena onda de siempre. Espero que anden bien. Un beso. Déjame saber lo que piensas en las RW!

Don't dream it's over –Crowded House

Capítulo 20: Vacaciones Faberrittana

-Amo a este bebe! –Exclamo la latina, frente al volante de mi Mustang descapotable. Claro, como recompensa por aquella broma pesada, Santana había pedido, o más bien exigido, manejar hasta la casa del lago.

-Ya lo sabemos, Santana –Rachel rodó los ojos –Lo has repetido 5 veces en los 15 minutos que llevamos dentro del auto.

Y Santana, como respuesta soltó un gruñido.

Britt iba como copiloto, mientras Rachel y yo nos quedamos en el asiento de atrás, Rachel jugaba con su celular, mientras yo leía un libro, recostada en el hombro de la morena.

Aquel simple gesto, me recordó a cuando estábamos en el Glee club, mientras me dedicaba a leer el libro que a prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor Shuester. Sonreí con nostalgia. Mi Glee. Mis amigos. Mi escuela.

-En que piensas, corderito? –Pregunto Rachel en un susurro. Sonreí ante tal apodo.

-En Glee. –Musite con melancolía. –Es increíble que hayan pasado tantos años y tantas cosas.

-Lo se. –Respondió acariciando mi mano, que sostenía al libro. –Que lees?

-El alquimista –Le sonreí dulcemente. –Deberías leerlo, te encantara.

-Léeme –Pidió haciendo un tierno puchero. Carraspeé un par de veces y busque un fragmento de los que más me gustaban.

-**_"Sí tu corazón tiene miedo, explícale que el miedo a sufrir es peor que el mismo sufrimiento y que ningún corazon jamás sufrió cuando fue en busca de sus sueños porque cada momento de búsqueda es un momento de encuentro con Dios y con la eternidad…"_**

-Eso es… -Comenzó a decir, deteniéndose un momento para buscar las palabras correctas. –algo tan cierto.

-Estoy tan de acuerdo y en desacuerdo a la vez con esta parte. –comente pensativa.

-Ilumíname.

-Es cierto, no hay que tener miedo a sufrir. Pero cada momento de búsqueda no te acerca a Dios. Te acerca a ti mismo –Explique. Pero viendo su cara de confusión, continúe –Te hace ser quien eres, te da coraje. Refuerza tu seguridad y eterniza tu alma.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio meditando sobre aquel enigmático libro. Hasta que la dulce voz de Britt llamo la atención de todos.

-Tengo Hambre, Quinnie –Dijo haciendo un puchero –Podemos detenernos a comprar comida?

-Claro, unicornio –Sonreí enternecida. Ella era un amor.

Asi que la próxima parada fue un local de comidas rápidas. Bajamos del auto y las cuatro entramos y formamos fila para ordenar la comida.

-Hola, señorita, que desea ordenar –Hablo coquetamente, el chico que tomaba mi orden. Le reste importancia.

-Quiero tres hamburguesas con papas y tres coca colas para llevar por favor… y –Mire a Rachel, que en aquel momento fruncía el ceño enfadada por la situación. Sonreí internamente por sus celos. –Rachel, cariño, tú quieres algo del menú vegano? –Hable con dulzura y sensualidad. Ella negó con la cabeza y se relajó cuando yo entrelace mi mano con la suya, perdiéndome por un momento en sus ojos. –Eso es todo.

-Okay. Señorita, su orden estará lista en cuestión de minutos –Dijo intentando parecer sexy. Lo que me provocaron ganas de reír, que pude contener, ya que aún me quedaba algo de tolerancia y respeto hacia el resto de la humanidad.

-Si… como sea –Dije volteándome para sonreírle a Rachel –Segura que no quieres que ordene algo para ti, pequeña? –Acaricie su mejilla.

-No, de cualquier modo, no tengo hambre.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero la voz del empleado a mis espaldas me interrumpió.

-Señorita, su orden esta lista. –Dijo con una sonrisa sosa. Me tendió una bolsa con la comida en el interior. Pague y mientras el buscaba mi cambio, la abrí, para revisar que estuviera todo lo ordenado.

Un pequeño papel llamo mi atención. Era su número de teléfono. Rachel se tensó a mi lado.

-Su cambio, señorita –me hablo. Levante una ceja y arrugue el papel con mi mano.

Pero, bueno…Rachel fue más rápida que yo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ella había derramado una de las bebidas sobre el chico. Que quedó en Shock.

Vi a Santana y a Britt intentando contener la risa.

-Quédate con el cambio –Dijo con ironía, mi morena. Mientras yo, sorprendida era arrastrada por ella hacia afuera del local.

Subimos al vehículo, todas calladas. Era algo incómodo y aun nos encontrábamos sorprendidas por aquella escena.

-Eso fue…-Comencé a decir –Increíble –Solté haciendo que las cuatro estalláramos a carcajadas.

Rach solo me miro algo incomoda.

-No estas enojada? –Pregunto ella.

-Sinceramente? Iba a hacer lo mismo –Comente con una sonrisa burlona.

-De verdad, Berry… a veces asustas –Agrego San, mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

-Bueno, ya no? Podemos continuar con el viaje? Estoy algo cansada y hambrienta. –Se quejó infantilmente. Busque en mi bolso algo, ante su atenta mirada. Saque una pequeña bolsa y la deposite sobre sus piernas.

-Y eso? –pregunto curiosa.

-Es tu almuerzo. –Respondí restándole importancia. –Sabía que no ibas a querer comer nada comprado de algún lugar de comidas rápidas, así que antes de salir, prepare unos Sándwiches veganos para ti. –Levante mis hombros. Ella, sorprendida por tal detalle, sonrió genuinamente y me dio un beso como recompensa

-Ustedes sí que empalagan –Se quejó la latina, como siempre, arruinando el momento.

Ignorándola, seguimos besándonos por un rato más hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Sonreí de lado.

-Gracias

-No es nada, ahora come –Le ordene delicadamente.

Pasamos un largo rato, comiendo y escuchando música, cada una en su mundo. Rachel me hacía caricias mientras yo intentaba leer, pero era como una odisea.

-Sabes que me estas desconcentrando, no? –Pregunte sin quitar la vista del libro. Pero pude apreciar como sonreía.

-Lo sé –Respondió mientras depositaba delicados besos en mi hombro.

-Me rindo –Cerré el libro y me gire para observarla.

-Que tanto miras? –Pregunto alzando una ceja

-Me gusta observar cosas bellas –comente guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se acercó y me dio un sexy beso en la comisura

-Me encantas –Susurro en mi oído.

-Lo sé –Respondí de la misma forma.

-Esa es tu mejor respuesta?

-No –Respondí desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana –Tengo mejores.

-Cómo cuáles?

-Lo sabrás pronto

-Estas vacaciones serán interesantes –La oí murmurar con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar.

-Okay -Santana llamo nuestra atención - Hemos llegado -informo mientras apagaba el motor.

-Eso fue rápido -Comente sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que estabas tan ocupada pensando en lo sexy que se veía Berry celosa, que no prestaste atención al camino. -Se burlo, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

No me moleste en negarlo, ya que era verdad.

Fue extremadamente caliente.

Si, estas vacaciones serian interesantes...


	22. Revolviendo el pasado

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por la buena onda, espero que anden bien.

Antes de empezar les cuento que tengo un Crush con Reagan de Faking It, así que pensé "Por qué no incluirla?" Y bueno, quedo esto :P Abrazo enorme.

Déjame saber lo que pensas en las RW!

Boulevard of broken dreams –Green Day

Capítulo 21: Revolviendo el pasado.

Al abrir la puerta de aquella enorme cabaña, me encontré en frente de una persona que conocía perfectamente y que extrañaba demasiado. Morena, Ojos marrones, piel pálida, sonrisa torcida y traviesa. Debo admitirlo, me encantaba.

Sonreí al instante y luego de una batalla de miradas, me acerque rápidamente a aquella sexy chica, que ya me recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento! –Exclamo con una sonrisa encantadora. –Mi vieja amiga. Como estas, Sexy Chica? –Pregunto mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy perfecta, y por lo visto, tú también –Dije observándola por un momento. –Es genial volver a verte, Reagan.

-Lo mismo digo, Sexy Chica. –Respondió haciéndome sonreír genuinamente. Para luego depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de aquella burbuja de reencuentro, para traernos a la realidad y encontrarnos a tres figuras paradas aun en la entrada, observando con curiosidad. Menos una, que nos miraba con alegría e ilusión.

-No lo puedo creer… -Susurro Reagan sonriendo. Ella siempre sonreía, a pesar de su look Badass. – ¡Brittany S. Pierce! –Exclamo con euforia, contagiando a mi amiga bailarina, que corrió hasta Reagan y se colgó de su cuello, haciendo que la morena la hiciera girar por los aires. Provocando la risa de Britt que cautivo a todos los presentes. –Como estas, preciosa? Te he extrañado muchísimo. –Musito, colocando un mechón de cabello rubio, detrás de la oreja de Britt.

-Sabes que yo también. –Respondió con dulzura, como siempre. –Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

Muy a mi pesar interrumpí su momento para presentar a las otras dos morenas, que aún estaban en la puerta, observando nuestra escena, algo sorprendidas y curiosas por saber quién era aquella misteriosa chica. Y también algo celosas.

-Reagan, ella es… -Señale a San, para presentarlas. Pero me interrumpió.

-Santana López… -Dijo acercándose a la susodicha. –Como olvidarla.

-Disculpa, nos conocemos? –Pregunto Santana algo extrañada. Pero Reagan negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Internet –Dijo, pero al ver la confusión de la latina agrego –Desnudos… Por cierto, buen cuerpo. –Halago guiñándole un ojo–Eres la Santana de Britt, no es cierto? –Pregunto curiosa.

-La misma. –Respondió escuetamente mi amiga Latina. –Un placer.

Y estrecharon sus manos amablemente.

-Y ella es… -Dije intentando presentar a Rach, pero volvió a interrumpirme.

-Déjame adivinar… Bajita, morena, ojos marrones, sonrisa perfecta y muy buenas piernas... –Enumero con una sonrisa satisfecha. –Un placer conocerte al fin, Rachel Berry. –Extendió su mano, con intención de saludarla correctamente. Rachel dudo por unos segundos pero luego acepto el saludo educadamente.

No me extraño para nada el silencio de Rachel. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquella morena se sentía amenazada por la presencia de Reagan. Y era entendible ya que ella y yo contábamos con una complicidad inigualable y con un pasado bastante interesante.

-Bienvenidas a la Cabaña de Quinn. –Dijo Reagan intentando romper el hielo.

-Quién eres? –Pregunto Santana, como siempre, directamente y sin rodeos.

-Soy Reagan, amiga de Britt y Quinn. Vivo aquí en esta cabaña, ya que Quinn amablemente me ofreció quedarme para cuidarla cuando ella no está presente… Y para hacerle compañía cuando ella está sola –OK, ese último comentario me traería problemas. Lo sé por la mirada de Rachel. Y porque cualquier ser humano lo interpretaría de otra forma. –Les contare la historia después de que se acomoden. Deben estar cansadas por el viaje. Arregle sus habitaciones, pueden pasar mientras yo ayudo a Quinn a bajar las cosas del auto. –Me guiño un ojo.

Todas asintieron y pronto se adentraron en la cabaña, dejándonos a Reagan y a mi a solas.

-Tienes a la chica –Dijo sonriendo orgullosa. –Te dije que no era imposible.

-Lo se... –Baje la mirada hacia mis manos para jugar con ellas nerviosamente. –Pero aún estoy intentando conquistarla, ya sabes… Ella es importante. Necesitamos ir lentamente. –Explique mientras nos acercábamos al auto.

-Espero que todo salga bien, Sexy Chica. Te lo mereces. –Dijo tomando algunas cajas de la cajuela.

-Como estas tú? –Pregunte interesada. –Qué hay de esa chica… Amy?

Suspiro y bajo la mirada. Algo no andaba bien.

-Bueno… Digamos que ella prefirió a su mejor amiga. –Explico resignada. Fruncí el ceño. –Es difícil competir con eso, cuando ella está enamorada de la que fue su amiga toda la vida, sabes?

-Te rendiste? –Pregunte sorprendida. Ella no actuaba asi.

-No, no es eso. –Explico –Es amor. Cuando amas a una persona, harías todo lo posible para que sea feliz. Incluso si tienes que dejarla ir para que esa felicidad se concrete. No es rendirse, es sacrificarse.

-Ella es una idiota. –Dije algo molesta. –No te merece para nada.

-Lo es. Pero el amor es complicado.

-La vida es complicada –Comente mientras ambas entrabamos a la cabaña con los bolsos y las cajas. –Creo que voy a acomodarme. Luego bajare y pasaremos tiempo juntas.

-Ve tranquila, Sexy chica.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, pensando en lo que me había dicho Reagan.

"No es rendirse, es sacrificarse"

Me detuve en un escalón y me gire.

-Reagan. –La llame. Ella me miro. –Es bueno volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Quinn. –Respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

><p>Ya bañadas y cambiadas, nos sentamos en la sala para hablar un rato, mientras tomábamos un refresco y comíamos frituras.<p>

-Entonces…como es que se conocen? –Pregunto San, mirándonos a mi y a Reagan.

-Yo soy DJ, así que una noche me llamaron para trabajar en una fiesta privada, aquí en este lugar –Comenzó a relatar la morena. –Recuerdo que al final de la noche solo quedaban las anfitrionas, ya que la mayoría había abandonado la fiesta porque estaban muy ebrios y cansados. Así conocí a dos rubias hermosas. –Sonrió pícaramente. –Y una estaba más afectada por el alcohol que la otra. Britt gritaba que extrañaba a su Santi y a Tubbie. Y Quinn intentaba bajarla de la mesa, sin éxito alguno –Se burló, mirándome. –Me pidió algo de ayuda, y nos tomó dos horas bajarla de la mesa. Y media hora para llevarla hasta su habitación. –Explico con dulzura. –Luego de eso me dispuse a desinstalar mi equipo, cuando Quinn me ofreció un Café. El cual acepte gustosa porque estaba algo cansada. Comenzamos a hablar de una cosa y de otra, así que intercambiamos números y yo me despedí con la promesa de visitarlas para salir juntas a tomar algo.

-Fue en las vacaciones de primavera del año pasado, cuando Britt vino a visitarme sola. –Explique yo.

-Veo que tienen mucha historia –Comento Rachel con ironía. Oh Berry celosa.

-No tienes idea –Respondió Reagan, con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Creo que me ire a dormir. –Rachel se levantó con intenciones de irse.

-No hacen falta los celos, querida Rachel. –Explico tranquilamente Reagan. –Si tuve una historia con esta rubia, no quiere decir que vaya a meterme entre ustedes. Yo no soy asi.

-Cómo puedo estar segura? –Mascullo la morena de piernas kilométricas.

-Porque te doy mi palabra. –Respondió Reagan –Porque me pone infinitamente feliz de que al fin Quinn y tu estén juntas. Me pone feliz no tener que ver a mi amiga sufrir por no tener a la morena correcta a su lado. Me pone feliz que ella sea feliz. –Explico mirándome con ojoc cristalinos. –Se llama Sacrificio.

Luego de eso, se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Pero la detuve con una mano en su hombro.

-Reagan…

-Si, Quinn?

-Lo siento.

-Ya no importa, Sexy Chica. –Y dejo la sala, regalándonos su típica sonrisa torcida.


	23. Estoy aquí

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Paso bastante tiempo, les comento que no actualizaba por dos motivos, me mude y por ende no tenia internet.

Entonces, Sobre el cap anterior. Respondo a sus RW.

1_ Quinn no es Amy, y eso se explica en este cap.

2_ Un Guest dice que dejo mal parada a Rachel. Pero esa en ningún momento fue mi intención. Simplemente con lo que paso en el cap anterior, quería dar a entender que Rachel se empieza a interesar por Quinn, y eso se explica en este cap, Pido disculpas si eso se malinterpreto. Gracias.

Espero que anden bien. Dejame saber lo que piensas en las Reviews!

So Far Away –Avenged Sevenfold

Capitulo 22: Aquí estoy.

Me encontraba sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación, observando unas viejas fotos que había encontrado y que no recordaba haberlas dejado en esta cabaña.

Rachel ingreso a mi cuarto, despejando aquella nube de recuerdos en las que me encontraba.

-Lo siento. –Dijo con la cabeza agachada. La mire sin comprender la causa de su disculpa.

-Por qué, cariño? –Pregunte confundida.

-Me comporte como una idiota con ella. Y se lo importante que es para ti. –Explico apenada. Causando ternura dentro de mi. –Es solo que no podría soportar la idea de que alguien te aleje de mi.

Sonreí. Demonios. ¿En serio dijo eso? Por la tanga de mi abuela! Es un sueño.

-Eso no pasará –Dije con firmeza, pero sin perder el tacto y la dulzura. –Rachel –Me acerque a ella –La única que tiene el poder para alejarme de ti eres tu misma. Solo… tienes que decirlo. –Musite mientras me recostaba en la cama. Invitándola a que me imitara. Y así fue.

-No te quiero lejos de mi –Respondió rotundamente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, meditando aquella situación.

-Es bueno saber eso –Dije al fin. –Con respecto a tu disculpa, no son necesarias. Conozco a Reagan. Solo quería jugar un rato contigo. Fastidiarte. Veo que lo logro. Ella sabe dónde se metía. Y por mi parte –Me gire para mirarla. –me ha parecido lindo que te pongas celosa. –Explique mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla. –No te disculpes por eso. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual si la situación fuera al revés.

-Eres linda –Susurro.

-Lo se.

-Y me encantas –Agrego dándome un corto beso en los labios. –Entonces… Me contaras tu historia con ella?

-No la has escuchado ya?

Ella alzo ambas cejas con ironía.

-No esa historia. Me refiero a la verdadera historia.

Solté una carcajada.

-Eres muy perspicaz cuando te lo propones, nena. –Comente mientras la acercaba mas hacia mi y la mantenía abrazada por la cintura. – Luego de esa noche en donde nos conocimos, intercambiamos mensajes de texto muy seguido, Y congeniamos a la perfección –Comencé a relatar, mientras millones de recuerdos volvían a mi mente.

**Flashback**

_"Hola Pretty Blonde, espero que termines bien lo que resta de la noche." –R. _ Leí en la pantalla de mi celular. Sonreí al instante. Me apure al responder.

_"No se si bien, pero aun sobrevivo..." –Q._

"_Necesitas algo, preciosa?" –R._

_"Una novia" –Q._

_"Directa. Me gusta" –R _

_**_Fin de flashback**

-Salimos un par de veces, en donde termine confesando que tenía un crush contigo. –Yo continuaba relatando.

**Flashback**

-Déjame ver si entendí –Decía Reagan intentando asimilar toda la información. –Ibas a ser su sama de honor en la boda? –Pregunto incrédula

-En un dia como ese, era lo mas cerca que podía estar de ella. –Me excuse.

-Pero te accidentaste y la boda se fue al diablo –Continuo atando cabos, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –Luego manipulaste los votos de la reina del baile para que ella ganara.

-Exacto.

-Y seguías siendo su amiga a pesar de cuanto te dolía verla con otro.

-Necesitaba su amistad. Con eso me conformaba. –Me encogí de hombros. Ella me miro y se acercó a mi. Muy cerquita de mi rostro.

-Pretty blonde, aun no entiendo como hizo ella para no caer por ti… Yo sin ninguna duda lo haría –Susurro con su maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Después comenzamos a salir, pero no fue nada serio. –Dije suspirando –De hecho es que no funcionaba.

-Por qué? –Pregunto impresionada, causando que yo la mirase para cuestionarla. –Es decir…Ustedes congeniaban perfectamente.

-Es simple, Rach. –Dije como si fuera obvio. –Yo te quería a ti. Aun te quiero a ti.

Suspire profundamente, meditando en silencio.

-Supongo que yo soy la que debería disculparme con ella por eso.

-Qué?

-Rach, ella se enamoró de mi. Yo… jugué con ella sin proponérmelo, la ilusione. No es justo.

-Deberías hacerlo. –Dijo mientras asentía. –Pero hazlo luego. Ahora quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Oh, cariño… Sabes que no me opondré a ello. –Luego la bese lentamente.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la madrugada, desperté con sed. Asi que baje a la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua. Y fue allí cuando en el camino me topé con una morena de sonrisa torcida.<p>

-Creo que tu y yo nos debemos una charla. –Dije seriamente.

-Sobre? –Respondió mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una cerveza, invitándome una de paso.

-Tus sacrificios, chica Dj. –Explique alzando una ceja.

-Ah…Sobre eso… -Se rasco la nuca, incomoda por la situación –Chica sexy, es un tema superado. De verdad –Hablo con sinceridad. Pude notarlo en sus ojos.

-Sacrificaste tu corazón por esa chica…Amy. Así como también lo hiciste por mi. Dejando de lado tu felicidad para que yo busque la mía. Dime como hago para no agradecerte eso, si es lo más tierno y desinteresado que alguien ha hecho por mi.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Pretty Blonde.

-De verdad lo siento. –Me lamente – Me hubiese encantado poder devolverte todo el amor que me diste. –Dije sonriendo con melancolía. –Pero en el corazón no se manda, Reag. Yo ya amaba a alguien más… Y aun lo hago.

-No, no lo sientas. –Dijo colocando una mano en mi brazo –Eso era amor, si. Pero nosotras vamos por caminos diferentes, y sabía que yo debía comprender eso.

-Sigues enamorada de mi? –Pregunte, mientras rogaba internamente por una negativa.

Ella soltó una risita y negó.

Solté todo el aire contenido. Sentí alivio.

-Me parece injusto que hayas sacrificado tanto por nada, Reagan. –Dije -Creo que llego el momento de que empieces a buscar tu felicidad.

Ella solo quedo en silencio.

-Eres una buena chica, Reagan –Continúe –No mereces esto.

-Lo se, Pretty Blonde. –Susurro –Lo se.

* * *

><p>Desperté a las 9am. De aquel mismo dia. Y perezosamente Salí de mi cama a paso desanimado. Hoy iba a ser un día muy duro.<p>

Beth, mi pequeña cumplía años. Y como todos los años, yo no estaré allí, para celebrarlo con ella.

Después de tomar una ducha y de llorar en silencio al mismo tiempo, me senté en el pequeño escritorio con intención de escribir y sacar todo lo que sentía dentro de mi.

**_"Querida Beth:_**

**_ Otro año pasa. Otro año en donde no puedo pertenecer a tu vida. En donde no estoy para ti. Otro año lleno de dolor de igual o más agonía que el anterior._**

**_Una herida que no deja de sangrar._**

**_Pasa el tiempo y cada día me asusto más. Simplemente porque no se cómo es el sonido de tu voz, ni recuerdo como es tu rostro ni tu sonrisa. Ni siquiera se cuáles son tus gustos o preferencias. Vivo en una nube negra con respecto a ti._**

**_De verdad lo siento, pequeña. Siento no ser lo que te mereces. _**

**_Realmente desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera._**

**_Pero no importa lo que pase o lo que digan, yo siempre te amare con todas las fuerzas que me quedan._**

**_Pequeña, sin importar que, se feliz. Lo mereces, Beth_**

**_ Con todo mi amor, Quinn."_**

Solté el bolígrafo y coloque la carta en un sobre, como hacia todos los años. Y luego la colocaba junto a las demás cartas. Cartas que no me atrevía a enviar.

-Mamá siempre te amara, Beth. –Susurre a la nada misma, esperando sentir algo de consuelo en eso. Pero no funciono. Ya nada funcionaba. O eso creía.

Salí de mi habitación y camine hasta el otro lado del pasillo, buscando a alguien que necesitaba.

Di varios golpes a la puerta. Y pocos segundos después, esta se abrió dejando ver a una Rachel recién bañada.

La mire, y ella supo entender lo que sucedía. Solo se corrió y me dejo pasar. Luego abrió los brazos, invitándome a cubrirme con ellos. Así fue.

Deje de lado a la "Quinn fuerte y superada" para dejarme querer y mimar un rato.

-Sabes que no tienes que pasar por esto sola, Quinn. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. –Susurro Rachel. Yo solo pude asentir, ya que la sinceridad de sus palabras me dejaron sin habla y calaron hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Y allí, en brazos de Rachel, me rendí ante el dolor y las lágrimas.


	24. Be my girl

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Espero que anden bien. Solo quería decirles que me encanta leer las Reviews que me dejan. Me levanta el ánimo y las ganas de seguir con esta historia. Besos y abrazos.

Ah, antes de que me olvide, por ahí no actualice hasta después de las fiestas. Así que Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo.

Look after you –The Fray

Capitulo 23: Be my girl.

Pasaron dos días desde el cumpleaños de mi pequeña. Y el resto solo se encargó de levantarme el ánimo. Cosa que agradecía muchísimo, ya que eso me demostraba que estaba rodeada de gente que me contenía y se preocupaba por mí.

Por ejemplo, ayer Brittany me dejo galletas que ella misma había preparado, sobre mi almohada, con una pequeña nota escrita con crayones, que decía lo siguiente:

_"Quinnie, cuando tu sonríes, salen arcoíris, los unicornios cantan y el mundo se ilumina. Hazlo más seguido. Te quiere, tu Britt-Britt."_

O Reagan, que para distraerme, me enseñaba como mezclar canciones y todas esas cosas que hacen los DJ's.

Santana era un tema aparte. Ella solo me obligaba a escribirle cartas a Beth. Sé que ella sufría igual que yo. Porque a Santana le hacía mucha ilusión ser la "Tía San", consentidora y consejera. A pesar de no demostrarlo, sé que la amaba tanto como yo y que daría lo que fuera para volver a tenerla en su vida.

Rachel, a diferencia de mis amigas, había encontrado la forma de hacerme sentir mejor.

La más interesante de todas.

El método utilizado por Rachel Berry no era emborracharme, ni drogándome, ni teniendo sexo. Aunque casi.

Lo que ella usaba para hacerme olvidar de todo era sus labios.

Me besaba hasta hacerme perder la cordura.

Últimamente había notado ciertos cambios en nosotras, como que nos volvimos más ¿Juguetonas? ¿Pasionales? Lo que sea, pero los besos y las caricias se intensificaban más y más.

Y aunque no me quejaba, muy a mi pesar, debía ponerle límites…. Si es que me acordaba de imponerlos.

Es que a veces olvidaba que debía controlarme.

Porque…. ¿Quién no perdería la cabeza con los besos de Rachel Berry?

Eran fantásticos.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala, mirando una película, ya que Reagan y las Brittana habían salido a recorrer un pueblo que quedaba a pocos Kilómetros de aquí.

Rachel, se aburrió en algún momento de la película y empezó a buscar una distracción.

Ella comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, desconcentrándome.

-Rach… -Suspire mientras cerraba mis ojos e inconscientemente dejaba al descubierto mi cuello para que ella continuara.

-Si? –Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Que haces? –En serio Fabray? Que no es obvio? Imbécil.

-Besándote. –Respondió como si nada. –Te molesta?

-Para nada. –Respondí como pude. –Me encanta.

Me gire y busque sus labios con gran necesidad. El beso comenzó suave y lento, pero cargado de sentimientos. Y luego se intensifico mas, y mas, y mas…

Sentí como la mano de Rachel se perdió debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi espalda con suavidad.

-Debemos parar. –Susurre entre gemidos.

-No quiero parar –Dijo Rachel con la voz ronca.

-Yo tampoco. –Admití

-Entonces no lo hagamos –Hablo sensualmente en mi oído, causando que se me erice la piel.

Demonios, Berry.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo –Dije dándole un tierno beso y abrazándola por la cintura. –Necesito hacer algo antes de dar ese paso.

-Eres muy tierna. –Dijo con dulzura

-Lo se.

-Y muy sexy –Continuo halagándome.

-Lo se. –Volvi a responder. –Sabes que aunque me digas todas esas cosas no me acostare contigo hasta que no seas mi novia? –Pregunte divertida.

-Valía la pena el intento –Se encogió de hombros.

-Eres una pervertida, Berry. –Dije soltando una carcajada.

-Eh! Me ofendes –Se quejó infantilmente. –Como si fuera que tú te quejas cuando estoy encima de ti, besándote apasionadamente. –Dijo dramáticamente.

-Lo admito –Dije sonriendo de lado –Me tienes a tus pies, Berry.

-Es bueno saberlo para futuras ocasiones. –Comento levantándose y desapareciendo por la cocina.

* * *

><p>-Me acompañas a un lugar? –Le pregunte suavemente.<p>

La noche ya había caído y nuestras amigas estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No es un poco tarde para salir ya? –Pregunto dudando.

-No. Prometo que no te arrepentirás de ir. –Dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la salida.

Emprendimos un largo trayecto hacia el interior del bosque.

-Segura que sabes a dónde vamos? –Pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo asentí y asegure el agarre de nuestras manos.

-No te preocupes, Rachel. –Dije mirando hacia el frente. –Jamás dejaría que nada malo te pase.

Rachel solo se sonrojo y me sonrió genuinamente.

-Tengo noticias que contarte. –Dije entusiasmada.

-Dispara.

-He estado pensando en abrir una galería de arte y fotografía en un local de NY. –Comencé a explicar- Con mis ahorros podría comprar un lugar en donde exponer mis fotos y mis cuadros que a lo largo de mi vida he creado. También quiero encontrar a personas talentosas que no tengan los medios para emprender su carrera. Quiero ayudar a que el mundo conozca aquellos talentos invisibles. Quiero que el mundo aprecie el arte de una forma diferente. Quiero darles una oportunidad.

Aquella era una idea de algo que me he estado planteando este último año.

Era un sueño para mí.

Y si trabajaba duro podría cumplirlo. Pero necesitaba el apoyo de Rachel.

Ya que ella era mi musa aun sin saberlo.

-Eso es genial! –Exclamo con entusiasmo marca Berry. –Deberías ponerlo en marcha.

-Necesito de tu ayuda –Pedí con cierta timidez.

-Eso esta garantizado. –Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>Seguimos caminando por unos minutos mas, hasta que llegamos a aquel lugar. Mi lugar.<p>

Ante nosotras, se hallaba un pequeño canal de agua que daba al lago y un pequeño puente blanco lo atravesaba.

-Cuando era pequeña, mis padres discutían mucho. Así que mis abuelos siempre que podían, me traían hasta la cabaña para alejarme de todo. Aquí pase los mejores momentos de mi niñez –Empecé a explicar con algo de melancolía. –Un día, aburrida y triste de tanta realidad que me rodeaba, decidí explorar un poco el lugar. Luego de 20 minutos de caminata y varios raspones en mis rodillas, llegue hasta este pequeño canal. Frente a mi se alzaba un puente algo viejo y abandonado. –Señale el pequeño puente que ahora se notaba en perfectas condiciones. –Emocionada por mi descubrimiento, mi abuelo me ayudo a remodelarlo un poco. Cada vez que mis padres discutían, yo solía venir hasta aquí, con intención de escapar de tanta realidad absorbente. Pensaba un largo rato mis razones para no derrumbarme, y cuando volvía a casa al final del dia, me sentía relajada y tranquila. Nunca le he enseñado este lugar a nadie, salvo a mi abuelo, pero el no cuenta. Lamentablemente no se encuentra mas conmigo.

-Por qué a mi me dejas verlo? –Pregunto ella conmocionada por mi historia.

-Como ya te he dicho, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Mis padres fallaron en eso. Porque no eran sinceros, porque se ocultaban cosas y se mentían entre si. Y se que si mis antiguas relaciones fallaron, fue por la misma razón. –Comente mientras me acercaba hacia el barandal del puente. –Yo… quiero que si esto avanza, seamos honestas y reales. Quiero que me prometas, que si en un futuro, lo nuestro se complica o se desgasta, vengamos hasta aquí, para arreglar y hablar de cómo nos sentimos. No quiero que la realidad nos absorba a nosotras también. Puedes prometerme eso? –Pregunte tomando su mano.

-Lo prometo –Susurro con una sonrisa.

-Por el meñique? –Levante dicho dedo.

-Por el meñique –Respondió sellando la promesa con una sonrisa divertida.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, abrazadas. Pensando en la promesa.

Pero Rach siempre me sorprende. Ella comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, y pude notarlo por como jugaba con sus manos.

-Quinn?

-Si?

-Me gustas mucho –Susurro, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. –Desde que decidí comenzar con esto, tu me has enseñado a ver la vida con otros ojos. Me haces sentir viva. –Confeso. – Me haces sentir bien.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi que digas eso –Dije para luego besar el dorso de su mano.

-Se mi chica, Quinn –Pregunto, o más bien pidió/ordeno.

Sonreí emocionada.

-Hagamos un trato. –Dije llamando su atención. –Yo seré tu chica, si tu eres la mía. Hecho? –Extendí mi mano con intención de estrecharla.

-Hecho. –Me regalo su sonrisa marca Berry y en lugar de estrechar nuestras manos, ella se prendió de mi cuello y busco mis labios con necesidad.


End file.
